Kataang 20062007 reloaded
by St.Ar. of Suzume
Summary: Hi, my name is Katara. Wanna hear a secret? I can do magic things with water. Nobody knows till one day everything changes. A new pupil called Aang arrives and he has a couple of secrets himself...Kataang in a Future setting
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** That's m y first _english_ fanfiction. (I'm from Germany.) I hope you'll like it and you don't mind some of my grammar and spelling mistakes..._

**Sokka: **Some?!

_Okay, there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes... ::glares at Sokka::_

**Disclamer**: I don't own Avatar. What a pity. I would like to. But I don't.

- - -

My name's Katara and I'm 14 years old. I visit 8th grade in school. My brother Sokka is in my class, too, although he's 15, but he's kept back 'cause he was more interested in dating girls than in learning for school.

In my free time I'm always at the swimming-bath. I don't want to be conceited but I'm a good swimmer. Water is my element, you know. And when I'm alone I do terrific things with water. It does everything I want it to do. When I want the water to become a big wave so it does. That's amazing but I told no one except of you. Please keep it to you and don't tell it everybody – especially don't tell it my brother.

Sokka's a rational man. He likes everything you can explain naturally and which is related to technical things. In my opinion that's pretty boring. (That's your opinion too, isn't it?)

Sokka and I live with my father – our mother died two years ago. I miss her often and night and day I carry her necklace she gave me. Even when I swim I don't take it off. It's my biggest precious and many memories are related to this piece of jewellery.

My grandmother lives with us too. She's called Gran Gran and tells the nicest stories you've ever heard. All her stories are from the old days but I like to hear them. She talks often about a person called the Avatar who would make our world better.

Cause today world isn't good like it is in Gran Gran's stories. Today everything is ruled by a company called The Firenation. They're ruthless and pretty dangerous. If you do something wrong they take you and you'll never be seen again. I think they took my mother too, but I can't prove it. It would be to dangerous.

Perhaps you think the whole time: That girl's just talking and talking but I don't see where this is going to... Now you'll see. Promise.

It was a wonderful sunny day in may. Sokka and I go to school like every morning. It had rained this night so the ways were still moist. I like the air after the rain and so I walked with a bright smile on my face. Sokkas face was pretty unhappy. He hates school. His perfect day would be to run around with his boomerang and to creep through the bushes. (And who's the one who could fix his torn trousers?! Right, that's me!) So we walked to school like every day.

In class we were welcomed by our friends Jet and Meng. Jet's Sokkas best friend and Meng's mine. Together we're the fantastic four like Sokka used to call us. (He's insane, you're absolutely right. But unfortunately we're related...)

School begins and everything was pretty normal. Math was boring like ever and the teacher Mr. Taylor was boring too. I was short of to fall asleep but suddenly someone knocked at the door. Mr. Taylor stopped in his speech and looked at the door as if it bites him.

" Yeah?", he asked. The door opened and a boy came in. He was small and looks pretty young.

" Is that class 8b?", the boy wanted to know and blinked at Mr. Taylor.

" Um... Yes it is but... do you really think you're right?"

" Sure", said the boy self confident. ,, I'm absolutely right. I was told to search for class 8b. That's class 8b so I found it."

" And you want...?" Mr Taylor stared at the boy. Everyone in the classroom stared at him 'cause he wasn't 14. He wasn't even 13.

" I want to learn." The boy grinned. ,, My name's Aang and I'm 12 and I'm here to learn."

" That's a strange name", whispered Meng in my ear. All I could do was nodding.

Aang... This name wakened something deep inside me but I wasn't sure what.

" Oh... so you're the new pupil the headmaster had told me? He forgot to mention that you're 12. Are you hyper intelligent?", questioned Mr. Taylor. Aang nodded. " Alright so... uhm..." Mr Taylor watched the class to find a seat for the new pupil. " You can sit next to Katara. I'm sure she'll help you the next time to fit in."

" Sure I will", I said out loud and nodded. That Aang smiled friendly at me and sat down next to me.

" I'm Aang, nice to meet you", he said.

" Katara." I smiled at him. His eyes were deep grey and beautiful. On his head he wearied a white cap with a blue arrow. As he takes it off I saw that he's got short brown hair. Suddenly someone crawled half ower my table. It was Meng and her cheeks where red.

" I'm Meng", she said starring at Aang. ,, You've got some very big ears, don't you?" She smiled happily...


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:** The next chapter Enjoy (and ignore my mistakes)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, I never owned it and I'll never will.

- - - -

I looked with a deep sigh at Meng. She was totally in love. I could tell be the look in her eye and her bright smile on her face. She knew Aang for two minutes - actually she didn't really knew him. I should say: saw him – and she was totally obsessed with him. The point of her affection were his big ears. (Yeah, I know how crazy this sounds!) But it's the truth.

I see, I have to explain it to you...

Meng loves horoscopes and fortune-tellers (me too, but that isn't important right now). In her free time Meng is working at a fortune-tellers shop called "Aunt Wu", which is also managed by a fortune-teller named Aunt Wu. She is pretty good in telling your future! I know it, cause I visited her one time... okay two times... maybe sixteen times, but that's not the point. I was just curious about my future, how my lovelife gonna be... such things, you know. But I was talking about Meng and her weird big-ears-affection. That's because Aunt Wu told her how Meng's man gonna look like. He'll get some huge ears. That's the point. Since the day Meng was told this she's running after every guy with large ears. That's crazy! Aunt Wu told me that I gonna marry a pretty strong man but I'm not sneaking 'round in the gym looking for my innermost leaflet...

So Meng was in love (once again) and little hearts were bumping in her eyes. Aang was a little bit startled by her question. He leered at his ears.

" Uhm... Maybe you're right", he said thoughtful. I smiled at the expression on his face.

" I **am**!", said Meng smiling and than she blinked at me. (I think Aang was thinking that we were mad, cause he was looking from Meng to me and back, but everyone thinks that we're crazy so it doesn't really matter.)

"Where do you come from?", asked I curiously.

"From the South", he answered. "I lived in a orphanage."

"Really!", cried Meng in my ear. (Ouch, that hurts!) "Sounds terrible!"

"It wasn't." Aang smiled. (He's got a beautiful smile! Really!) "I've got many friends there."

"And now?", I asked. "Are you adopted?"

,, Kind of", he answered. I frowned but I couldn't ask him further cause the next lesson started. – History! Another boring subject!

After school Sokka, Jet, Meng, Aang and me stood in front of the school building. Meng and Jet said goodbye, cause they live in the other direction. So Sokka, Aang and I went home together. Fortunately Aang lives in the same street like Sokka and I do. It was a nice walk home with him to talk with. (Cause with Sokka isn't much talking after school... – There's never much talking with Sokka to be true.)

I knew Aang only for one day but I felt that there was something which connected us. I'm not talking about feelings like love, no. He's twelve, two years younger than me. It's a crazy idea to date a younger boy.

- Back to topic! We talked and talked (and Sokka grumbled and grumbled) and I felt this connection between us. It was amazing cause I never felt something like that. It was like something huge that was upon us and for a second I was wondering if Aang could do such terrific things with water like I can. But this thought was gone like it came: quick and quiet.

In front of our house we said goodbye.

"How would you like to accompany Sokka and me to school tomorrow?", I asked. Aang smiled his wonderful smile.

"That would be great!"

"Okay. So we see again at 7:45 am tomorrow!" I waved at him and Sokka and I enter our house. Sokka gave me a long lasting look.

"Why are you all so damn crazy about this guy?"

"Perhaps cause he's smiling sometimes, Sokka", I answered before going to the kitchen were Gran Gran used to be.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** That's pretty short, I know... But it'll get better! (from the 10th chapter on...)_

_Well, never mind. Read and have fun! (And ignore the failures )_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Except for this story. But I don't own the appearing people..._

- - - -

Gran Gran was sitting at the kitchen table like she does everyday. Meal was served and stood steaming on the table.

"Oh, that smells pretty good!" I sat down and she gave me her warm smile.

"How was school?", she asked like everyday.

"Good!", I answered like everyday. "A new classmate arrived. A hyper intelligent 12-year old boy called Aang. He comes from the South."

In this moment Sokka rushes into the kitchen, attracted by the good smell of the food.

"I'm starving!", he shouted, so our neighbours could hear him, and began to eat – or better: to gorge.

"A new classmate... And, is he nice?", Gran Gran asked. Sokka snorted and I gave him a sharp look.

"He's pretty nice! Intelligent, friendly and very polite", was my answer.

"Just to nice", mumbled Sokka with his mouth full of noodles. (This boy hasn't got any clue of table manners!) I sighed.

"First swallowing, than talking."

Sokka gave me just a long lasting look.

"Haven't got the time for stuff like that." With this words he stood up.

"Where are you going?", asked Gran Gran.

"I've got training", Sokka answered and he left the kitchen.

Actually my brother is a trainer himself. He teaches little children how to play soccer. (Yeah, Sokka teaches soccer ) I'm not sure if Sokka's the best person for a trainer cause he's too impatient, but I really don't care, cause he isn't **my** trainer. Just my brother, which is even more worse.

The telephone ringed.

"I'm going!", shouted Sokka. After a few seconds he came into the kitchen with the phone in his hand and a miserable look on his face. "Meng", was all he said. I grabbed the phone.

"Hi? Meng?"

"Hi Katara!", Meng shouted. (This girl doesn't need any phone! Her voice is loud enough!) "Did ya got some news about Aang?"

"Er... no, not really... Why?"

"Cause he joined you on your way home!"

"He lives in my street", I answered.

"REALLY?!", Meng shouted. (Okay, I'm depth, absolutely!)

"Yeah..."

"More! What did he say? What did he do?" Meng was totally exited and I'm pretty sure that she was jumping up and down while asking the questions.

"Nothing important..."

"**Everything** Aang does is important!", said Meng in a serious voice. I sighed.

"You know this boy for one day... You can't be in love with him, Meng!"

"Sure I can", was her happy answer.

"Because of his ears?!" I had to sit down.

"Partly", Meng said. She snickered. I looked at my watch. Time for swimming!

"Meng, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. It's swimming-time!"

"Forget the swimming! What's more important to you: your best friend in love or your basin of water?"

"I'm not sure if I want to answer this question." I smiled. "Sorry Meng. Call me later."

"It's okay. Aunt Wu's waiting for me..."

"So, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah... And, Katara?"

"What?"

" Did you know that Aang goes with Meng?!" She snickered and hanged off. I sighed. That was a typical Meng.

I said goodbye to Gran Gran and grabbed my stuff. I really need the swimming and the water now. I calms me down. It's my element.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: **The 4th chapter! Yay!_

Katara: Meh... It's all about Aang...

_::nods:: Yup, it is. You're talking all the time, Katara! This chapter is for Aang. The readers want to know something about him_

**Disclaimer:** I hate it to say that but: I OWN NOTHING!

Aang entered his new home. It was an old temple that were abandoned for a long time but now life would come back to this place... Aang was pretty sure about this. When he entered the _torii_ he heard a familiar noise. It was a dark barking like a big dog used to do. But the little furry thing which ran towards him wasn't that big. Actually it was small, very small just like a little Yorkshire dog, but white with blue arrow-liked grey parts from his back to his forehead. His tail was flat like the tail of a beaver.

"Appa!" Aang went down on his knees and pet his little dog. It licked all over his hands and his face. The boy laughed and took his furry friend on his arm. He walked to the temple and went in. "I'm back home, Gyatsu", he said. "It was nice in school." He took the little dog down. "Yeah, the kids are all pretty nice. Especially one girl... Her name's Katara and she's the friendliest girl I've ever met..." He paused. "Actually I've never met a girl before..."

That was because Aang was grown up in an orphanage for boys and he had been raised by monks. He had never met a girl in his past life. He had seen girls, sure, but he had never talked to them. Aang was pretty shy but also pretty self-confident. It changes with the situation but girls make him nervous. All their snickering and whispering... But Katara wasn't that kinda girl. She was pretty nice and friendly and... yeah... just beautiful.

Aangs cheeks became red as he thought of the girl. He sighed.

"I know, Gyatso... I haven't got the time to get interested in girls but... she's really pretty. If you could see her you would know." Aang smiled and then he made a bow. "I've got to sweep the yard. I'll be back soon!" He ran to the door. "Appa!!!", he shouted back over his shoulder. The little cannonball of fur raged to his master and barked loudly.

Outside the young boy smiled widely and looked around. Many leaves laid on the ground – much work was do to! But he ignored the broom that was leaning at the temple wall. He walked in the middle of the yard and raised his arms. Then he began to move. He moved his arms in slow motions and a breeze lift the leaves from the ground. As Aang moved faster the wind got stronger and the leaves whirled around him and it looked like a wonderful poetic dance: the young boy in a stream of leaves that danced around him in a spiral.

After a while the wind softened and finally it stopped. The leaves laid on a big heap. Aang was ready. He set his arms akimbo and smiled his beautiful smile.

"I'm ready", he sighed.

Aang has a big secret. He was an Airbender, a person who make the wind do things he want him to do. That was a special gift and that gift was the reason why he had to leave the orphanage. His airbending master Gyatso taught him that there were other benders, too: firebender, earthbender and waterbender.

In this second he saw a girl who was familiar to him. He smiled.

"Katara!", was all he said to himself. The girl didn't notice him. She was on her way to something and lost in her thoughts. Aang looked at Appa. "Boy, you gotta stay here and take care of Gyatso, right? I gotta something to do..." He left the temple and was going to sneak after Katara to find out where she was going.

_- - - - _

_torii_ – a gate to a japanese shinto-shrine


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: **Aang stalks Katara... It was funny to write!_

_Hope you like it!_

**Diclaimer**: I don't own Avatar... – How many times do I have to say that?!

Zuko: Till you understand that you'll never own us.

_Hey, what are you doing here?! You didn't appear in my fanfiction yet!_

_- - - - _

I was on my way to the swimming-bath like everyday. But something was different. I felt like being watched and stalked but every time I turned around there was – nothing...

"Slow down, Katara, there's nobody. We aren't at Big Brother. Everything's alright", I said to myself. The feeling stayed and I felt like getting paranoid! I fastened my pace and began to sing in a low tone an old song Gran Gran used to sing when Sokka and I was little kids. I've forgotten the text but I knew that it was about the elements.

That made me thought about the things I can do with water. Sometimes it's feels strange and I'm not sure if it's okay and often I wanted to tell Gran Gran but something hold me back.

Again I felt that someone was behind me. My throat became dry and my hole body was getting colder. What if there was someone from the Firenation Company? Perhaps they saw what I can do with water and now they were stalking me, watching me and finally killing me!

- Here it was: my personal paranoia!

I've turned around and I could see a yellow-red shadow which jumped behind a street-lamp. I gulped and then I turned around and ran. I ran faster than ever before and reached at the swimming-bath. When I took a look over my shoulder the parking place was empty. Nobody followed me. I entered the house.

- - -

Aang, who hid behind a street-lamp, took a careful look over is shoulder – and he saw how Katara was running away like hell.

"Why does she run?", he asked himself. He shrugged his shoulders and then he followed her in a fast speed but he kept a distance between them.

(This guy knows how to stalk someone!)

Katara's aim was a swimming-bath. Aang hid behind some brushes and watched the girl how she went into the big house. After she entered he came out of his hiding-place and walked to the entrance. He stopped.

"What now? I can't go in... It would be obvious... Oh, Aang, why should it be obvious? You're new in this place and perhaps you just wanted to swim..." He paused and shook his head. "You're crazy, Aang", he murmered.

"Yeah, you're definitely crazy", said a cracking voice next to him. He looked horrified at an old lady who wore a hideous bathing-cap with pink flowers and blue birds on it. Aang couldn't stop himself to stare at it. "Will you go in now or should we stand here forever?", she asked and dug in her bag. She found something and while digging and finding she stared at Aang who stared at her cap. She sighed after a while and then she walked on, pushing Aang with her into the house. He couldn't react and so he landed into the great hall behind the entrance. It smelled of chlorine, old ladies and wet swimming-clothes. Aang looked around and wasn't sure what to do now. Then he saw a door: To the pool.

"Okay, Aang, you're in now, there's no go back. That's destiny...", he talked to himself.

"No, boy, that's madness!", said the old lady and waddled to a door with the letters: SAUNA.

- - -

I dived and enjoyed the warm water around my body. I felt how I calm down and how all the things the day brought where above the surface. I swam like a fish through the big pool and enjoyed to be once with the water. As I came back to surface for breathing I saw the last person leaving through the door. I was alone – finally. I've looked around to be sure that there was anybody. Then I began to concentrate on the water. I lifted my hands and a little wave rose. I smiled happily and became more concentrated, more aware of my power within. The wave became bigger and bigger – I'd never got it that far!

"Wow! That's amazing!", said a voice behind me. The water splashed down and I turned around, horrified. Aang was standing next to the pool and smiling his bright smile. "You're a waterbender right?", he asked. I just stared at him. That was bad. Very bad. Someone knew my big secret! He noticed my fear and sat down. "I know it's crazy when you find out that you're a bender, but you will accustom to it", he said gently. I blinked.

"Aang", I began slowly, "... are you... are you...?"

"A Bender? Sure I'm. An airbender." His face became serious. "But you shouldn't train at a swimming-bath, Katara. That's to dangerous. Someone could see you bending and tell it the Firenation Company. They're searching for benders..."

"Really?" I came out of the water and sat down next to him. His glance followed every move I did and his cheeks were red. When he realised that I realised that he was staring at me he cast down his eyes.

"Excuse me... I'd never been with girls...", he said in a low voice. I smiled at him.

"How would you like to drink a soda with me?" He looked up and smiled back.

"I would like it pretty much", he answered.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: **Time for a little bit fluff. More fluff in the later chapters, promise. More action too._

_I love the serious talks of Aang and Katara in the series. That's my try to so something like that..._

_- - - - _

The cafeteria of the swimming-bath was empty. Aang and I were the only guests and we could choose every seat we want. Aang chose a table near the window and I followed him. We sat down and looked at each other with a serious expression on our faces.

"So... I'm a bender", I said in disbelief. "That's kinda crazy."

"Why? It's cool!", was Aangs answer. He smiled but then his smile slowly faded. "But it's also dangerous."

"Why? You told me something about the Firenation Company... What do they want?"

"They want us", he answered. "The benders."

"Why?"

"I dunno. My master, Gyatso, just told me that I gotta be careful and that I should stop bending outside cause the Firenation is always searching for benders. I'm not sure, but I think that they need the benders for something evil."

"What kinda evil?"

"Dunno. Perhaps for a war. To achieve world domination..." He paused and gave me a concerned look. "Promise that you'll never ever bend again outside. Okay?"

"But where should I bend? I can't do it at home... cause... nobody knows. But the bending is like a..." I searched for the right word.

"Need?"

"Right." I nodded. "I can't imagine life without bending..."

"I know what you mean." He smiled at me. "Uhm... I just thought..." – his cheeks became red – "perhaps... if you don't mind... you could bend and my house?"

"That's a great idea, Aang, but don't you think your family would mind if..."

"I don't think so", he interrupted me. His face was sad.

"Aang?" I touched gently his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at me.

"So that's settled."

"Yeah", I answered, happy to see him smile again. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh... no. I ain't got money with me", Aang answered.

"No problem. I can pay for you." I smiled at him. He looks uncomfortable.

"No! No, please! That's not how it should be!"

"What should be?"

"Er... this... **I** should pay **you** your drink. Not the other way round..."

"But we aren't out on a date Aang. It's alright", I comforted him. He looked kinda depressed.

"Sure... I've forgotten..." He sighed. I frowned and got up.

"What do you want? Coke? Sprite?"

"Take what you drink", was his answer and I went to the automaton to order our soda. Aang sighed deeply and shook his head.

"You aren't on a date, Aang. That's a nice thought but you should forget it. It will never ever gonna happen!"

While I fed the automaton with coins I lose myself in thoughts. It was just crazy. The whole thing about Aang. I knew him for just one day and he already knew my secret I had kept for so long. I looked at him and smiled because he talked to himself and seemed to be a bit upset. I couldn't help me but suddenly for a second I could understand Meng. Aang was a sweet guy but – he was still a child... I stared at him, as he began to fold the napkins to little planes. He waved at me and smiled. I took the sodas and went back to sat down.

"Here." I gave him his bottle and he offered me a wide smile.

"Thanks."

"Aang... When did you notice that you're a bender?"

"I was told when I was a child", he answered. "Gyatso, my master, and the other monks noticed when I was a baby."

"So you lived since you're born in that orphanage?"

"Yeah", he simply nodded. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"That sounds really... hard." I touched his hand and he froze but his cheeks were red. He stared at our hands like my was a snake. I took it away and he relaxed a little bit.

"It wasn't that hard", he said in a low tone. He looked through the window.

"But you never had a real family", I said slowly. I shook his head.

"No but... I had Appa and Gyatso."

"Appa?"

"My dog. You have to see him! He's that tall and white with an arrow on his forehead. He's such a sweet little guy!" His eyes were sparkling and I smiled. He seemed to love his dog.

"I'm sure that I'll meet him." Aang jumped up.

"Come on! I'll show you my Appa! And Gyatso! My home and...!" He took my hands and looked me deep in the eyes. "Okay?"

He was full of joy and happiness... I didn't want to disappoint him so I agreed.

"Great!" He smiled. Suddenly his eyes fell on our hands. "Er... uh..." He let go. I gave him a smile.

"Aang..."

"Hm...?" He looked up and his grey eyes were big and near in front of me. "You're a real nice boy."

"Thanks", he said breathless. "And you... you're... er... yes... You're great. Really." His cheeks were red and I smiled happily. There was a warm feeling inside me.

"Let's go..." I laid my hand gently on his shoulder and he nodded.

"Yeah.. Great.."


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:** Katara sees Aangs home. Some fluff, a madly blushing Aang and a lightly embarrassed Katara._

_Cliffhanger at the end. Muwahahaha!_

Azula: The try to be evil? You have a lot to learn...

_No thanks. I prefer to meditate with Aang._

Aang: And to do what?

_Yeah, and to do the disclaimer._

**Disclaimer:** Come on, we all now that I don't own Avatar. If I would I wouldn't be here.

- - - - - - -

It was dark outside and the first stars were shining when Aang and I walked to his home. He carried my swimming-bag (although I told him he hadn't to do it) and there was no much talking. We were lost in our own thoughts. I was still thinking about the whole waterbender-thing. Now my magical watergaming got a name but it didn't make it better. I felt miserable and like a freak.

Aang walked calmly next to Katara. Now and then he gave her a shy look. _Man, she's a real beauty!_, he thought. The moonlight made her hair sparkle in silver straights and her eyes were light-blue like diamonds.

Suddenly I realised that Aang was starring at me and I gave him a questioning glance. He blushed and looked away.

"I'm wondering all the time if the Avatar does exist..."

"What?!", cried Aang. His eyes were wide in shock. I frowned.

"Well... my Grandmother told me stories about benders. In this stories a guy called the Avatar appeared. He is the only one who is able to bend all four element's. He could save the world... I always thought this stories were fairytales... but now, as I found out that I'm a bender... Perhaps they're true..." I looked to Aang but the boy was deep lost in thoughts. "Aang?"

"W-what? Y-yeah... I listened. Nice... Really nice. Come on, the temple is just a few footsteps away!"

"Temple?!", I repeated and blinked at Aang. "You live in a temple?"

"Yeah. It's was abandoned and it's pretty old, but it's still a beautiful place."

"I'm sure it is." I smiled at him.

We reached the temple in a few minutes. I stopped in the middle of the yard and looked with bright eyes at the temple. Aang smiled at me.

"Beautiful, huh?", he asked in a low voice.

"It's amazing!", I gasped. And it was. Even in the dark the temple was beautiful. Suddenly I heard a deep, loud barking. A little white furball came out of the door of the temple and ran directly to Aang and then to me. It was a little dog with big black eyes. I got to my knees and pet the little dog while it was licking over my hands. "Is that your dog?" I looked to Aang. "What was his name?"

"Appa."

"He's a sweet little guy!" I smiled at Aang and he smiled back.

"Come, let's go in." He pointed at the door and we went in, Appa right behind us.

The inside of the temple was rather simple. There were no much furniture just the things you really need. I looked around and suddenly my glance lasted on a statue made of some metal, maybe copper. (Sokka would have known which kinda material it was.)

"Who is that?", I asked in a low voice. Aang stepped beside me and looked lovingly at the statue.

"That's Gyatso... my master." I frowned.

"But you told me that you live with him... That I gonna meet him."

"Well... you met him now..."

"Is he...?"

"... dead... Yes. He was killed..."

"Firenation!", I whispered. Aang nodded. I felt deeply sorry for him. "I'm not sure but I think that they killed my mother, too", I said to him. "I know how you feel..." Aang tried a smile, but it was full of sadness.

"When he was killed I had to leave the orphanage... they were afraid that I would lead the Firenation to them because I'm an airbender and I'm the..." He paused.

"You're what?", I asked but he didn't answer.

"Do you wanna drink some tea?", he offered, but I shook my head.

"No, thanks... But Aang, who lives with you?"

"Appa."

"And...?"

"And no one."

"You mean, you live all alone in this temple?!", I asked totally shocked. Aang nodded. "But there must be someone to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself", he answered self-confident. "Gyatso taught me." I was quiet and had to thought. I looked at Aang and I felt terrible sad. I laid my hands tenderly on his shoulders and smiled at him.

"Do you want to eat with us tomorrow?", I asked. He lingered and I went on: "After that we could do our homework together and then we could go to your home to practice bending, alright?"

"Okay!" He grinned.

"Good." I nodded and took a look on my watch. "I'm sorry Aang, but I have to go. It's late."

"Okay. I'll bring you home."

"No, no! You don't have to. It's in the neighbourhood, just a few meters down the street..."

"But it's late and it's dark outside. I'll bring you."

So he brought me home. In front of the door we looked silent at each other. Aang blushed and I felt like we were out on a date and now the good-night-kiss was to come.

I shook my head to forget this crazy thought.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Aang. See you tomorrow!" I opened the door.

"Yeah... See you tomorrow!" I closed the door behind me and leaned against it with a sigh. I shook my head again. That was crazy. To many things happened today...

"Hello Katara!", shouted a voice. I looked up and saw my father.

"Daddy!" I smiled at him.

"Who was the young boy that brought you home?", he asked.

"You've seen him?!" My cheeks became red and I didn't know why.

"Of course. Sokka told me to look out of the window." I rushed to the living room, ready to shout at my hell of brother – but I stopped in the door. My eyes widened.

"Why did you do this, Katara? You know **I** love Aang! I thought we're friends!", cried Meng while tears were running over her cheeks.

Oh no. This day made me crazy!

- - - - - -

dun dun dun! Cliffhanger!


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:** Will Meng forgive Katara? Will Katara be took by the Firenation?_

_We'll see._

Aang: Suzume send me. She won't do it anymore so I'll do it:

**Disclaimer:** Suzume owns anything. If she would own Avatar Katara and I would be together ::blushes:: Oh... ::grins:: Suzume should own Avatar... but she DOESN'T

- - - - -

"M-Meng... That's just a big misunderstanding! Aang and I weren't out on a date!", I stammered. Meng's eyes closed to little slits. She was pretty angry.

"You're lying! I saw you!"

"No! I would never lie to you, Meng! Aang and I ran into each other at the swimming bath."

"I don't believe you", hissed Meng.

"I don't believe you, too", said Sokka and I gave him a murderous glance. He left the living room quickly.

"But it's the truth. Ask Aang tomorrow!", I tried to calm her down.

"I will ask him!", Meng shouted. She gave me a last furious look. "And our friendship, Katara, is history!" She took a glass filled with water and poured it in my direction. I reacted in reflex, raised my hands and – the water stopped in the air. Meng's mouth stood open and she stared at the water that had stopped in front of me. I put my hands down quickly and the water splashed on the floor. My heart was pounding against my chest and I was terrible afraid. I looked at Meng, who stared at me. "You... You stopped the water...", she stammered. I nodded in reflex.

"Please Meng... Don't tell it!", I begged. She was still staring at me like I was a new plant she had discovered.

"Who or better **what** are you?", she asked.

"I'm a so called _bender_. I can bend water..." I paused. Meng didn't react, she just stared. "I know, it sounds crazy and you may think that I'm a freak but... Please don't tell it anybody!" She nodded slowly. All her fury was gone.

"Okay. I won't tell", she said in a low tone. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Meng. And the whole Aang-story..."

"It's alright. I'm sure you told the truth." She smiled at me. "Certainly you just tried to find out more things about him so you can tell them to me, right?"

"Right", I sighed.

"So...?"

"What?"

"The things you found out. Share them!", she commanded. I sighed again.

"Alright. Sit down, I'll tell you everything I know about your lover boy." I smiled when her cheeks grow red.

I told her everything, except that Aang was a bender too. It was worse enough that two people in one day got to know **my **secret!

- - -

The next day there was a school meeting before the lessons. Our head boy hold a speech about the upcoming school ball. Aang, who sat between Meng and me, whispered suddenly in my ear:

"That school boy looks kinda nice."

"He isn't", I answered. "He is the Firenation Company bosses son. His name is Zuko."

"Where did he get this scar. It looks hurtful...", Aang asked.

"I'm not sure. If you believe the school gossip he got it from his own father."

"So his father is a firebender", Aang murmured.

"Why?" I blinked at Aang.

"Cause it looks like a brand." Aang stared at the scar. "Gyatso told me that the Firenation people have many great firebenders. They're pretty dangerous!"

"What the hell are you whispering about all the time?" Meng gave us a long lasting look.

"About nothing!", Aang and I said at the same time. Meng raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah.. sure..."

"I hate that Zuko!" That was Jet. He sat next to me. Aang, Meng and I looked at him. "And I hate the Firenation!"

"Psht!" I looked around. "You shouldn't say such things when you're outside. The Firenation is everywhere..."

"I would shout it out loud!", Jet growled. I put a hand on his arm.

"Slow down, Jet. It's not worth it. They would take you with them and... and maybe kill you", I said horrified. I liked Jet a much. Okay, I had a crush on him... He was just everything a girl wanted (except for Meng who wanted great ears but you already know that): Jet was strong, tall, good looking and intelligent. He was like the warriors of old times. I hoped so much that Jet would ask me if I want to go with him to the school ball...

"Katara?" His voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you already got a partner for the ball..."

- Help! My heart stopped beating! -

"N-no", I stammered.

"Great! Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure", I breathed and blushed.

"Aang." That was Meng's voice. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Er... I'm not sure if I want to come to that ball...", Aang answered. I poked him in the ribs.

"Come on Aang... You have to come!", I said to him. He didn't look at me for a second.

"Okay... I'll come...", he sighed.

"Great!", Meng and I shouted.

"Now we just need a girl that is crazy enough to go with my brother to the ball", I said with a look at Sokka. But my brother didn't notice me. He was staring at something... or better: at someone.

"No way", snickered Meng.

"Yue?", I said. "She'll never go out with my brother."

Yue was a beautiful girl with almost white hair and beautiful blue eyes. She went in the upper class, was intelligent and friendly. She wasn't the kinda girl who would like to go out with Sokka. Yeah, my brother was nice – sometimes – but Yue was just too good, too high for him.

The meeting came to an end, Sokka got up and he went straight to Yue. Meng and I hold our breath.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: **It's so sad Yue died in the series... because of that I let her appear in my fanfiction._

_I'm a great kataang-shipper but with Sokka I'm rather insecure. Sometimes I prefer Tokka (Toph/Sokka) and sometimes I like Sokka/Yue more (although it can't happen anymore xD )_

_But I'm no Sokka/Suki shipper. Dunno why..._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar.

- - - - -

Sokka was walking to Yue, who was surrounded by a bunch of girls. But this doesn't bother Sokka. With a self-confident smile he stopped in front of Yue.

"Hi!", he said as casual and naturally as he could. The girls stared at him while he was staring at Yue.

"Hi", she answered in her polite way although she haven't got any clue who that boy in front of her was. But she kinda liked him from the first moment. Especially his nice big smile and his blue eyes under his brown hair. He was pretty handsome! "Who are you?", she asked. Some of the girls around her started to snicker.

"Sokka", he answered, ignoring the other girls. "For sure you've seen me at the great soccer contest of our school."

"I-I'm not sure", she said frowning.

"My team won every match!", Sokka said helpless. She must have seen him! He was the great leader of his team! Yue gave him a excusing smile.

"I'm sorry, but... I'm not that interested into soccer..." Their talked came to an end and Sokka thought hard about something new to talk about. He decided to choose the direct way.

"I.. um... I just wanted to ask you if you..." (That wasn't as direct as he thought.) Sokka paused and blushed. "Er... Do you like to go with me to the ball?", he asked breathless.

"Oh..." The expression on Yue's face became miserable. "I'd like to but I already got a partner... My boyfriend Hahn. I'm sorry..."

"Hahn? You mean the leader of the football team? This tall guy with all the muscles and...?"

"Yes."

"Oh... I'm sorry for asking you..." Sokka turned around, his face was sad and he felt just terrible. He walked slowly away. Yue gave him a long lasting glance. She noticed that her heart was beating faster as usual and it had nothing to do with her talking about Hahn...

- - -

In the afternoon Aang ate with us at our home. Gran Gran liked him from the first second on. After the meal Aang and I went into my room.

"Wow!" He looked around, his eyes were sparkling. He looked at my bookshelves, read some of the titles from the books, touched some of the other stuff I got in the shelves (little figures and other kinky stuff). I watched him, a smile on my face. He seemed to be pretty impressed. "I love your room!"

"Thanks!" I smiled at him. Than I opened my wardrobe and took out a dress. It was deep-blue and got little silver sparkles on it. I hold it in front of my body. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect...!", Aang said honestly. I smiled.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Please turn around so I can get dressed."

"Oh... sure..." He turned around and I began to strip my clothes of. "Don't look!", I said.

"I-I won't!", Aang answered nervously. I slipped into the dress and felt really beautiful.

"Aang, could you please close the zipper?"

"W-What?!"

"I asked if you would be so kind and close the zipper for me. It's on the back of the dress. I can't reach it! So would you please!"

"S-sure..." He stepped behind me and slowly he closed my dress. Suddenly one of his fingers touched my exposed back and it felt like a flash ran into my back, through my spine and all over my body. I quickly turned around to face him. His cheeks were red and he couldn't look into my eyes. I walked backwards and stopped in the middle of the room.

"How do I look?", I asked. My voice was shaking. I couldn't get it how just a little touch could make me so nervous. He gave me a short glance.

"Great!", he said and his voice was higher than normal.

"Do you think Jet will like me in that outfit?" Aang's face got sad.

"He's an idiot..."

"What?"

"er... I meant: He **would** be an idiot if he doesn't notice that you're the most beautiful girl on the whole world because you are and..." I felt myself blushing by his words. My heart started beating faster and I closed my eyes to calm down.

"Thank you, Aang!" I went to him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. He tensed and blushed. "I think the ball will be great."

"For sure", he whispered but doesn't look into my eyes.

- - - - -

Hahn - _that's the german word for cockney. I'm not sure if he's really written like that but I saw that writing style on the internet and I thought it was pretty funny!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: **Great announcement: From now on not only me (Suzume) is working on this fanfiction! I've got the awesome writer **billeh – the hat** as my co-writer! Every chapter you'll see from now on is **billeh's** and my work._

_You should check out his fanfictions! He is really good!_

**Disclaimer: **Neither billeh nor suzume own Avatar. And we also don't own the song "Wonder" by Megan MacCauley

- - - - - -

The day of the great ball came. The gym, where the ball would be, was full with flowers, blinking lights and other decorating stuff. The decorating team made a good job.  
When I, Sokka and Aang arrived, our partners were already waiting. Meng looked sweet! She wore a violet dress with little pink roses on it. It didn't really fit to Aangs grey shirt and black trousers, but who cares?  
Jet looked also great. He wore a real tuxedo. He kissed the back of my hand and gave my a red rose. That was so sweet! I looked to Aang and Meng to proof their sweetness, but I was disappointed about my sight.  
Aang stood there, looking on the floor and nothing the say. Meng looked not very happy and I felt sorry for them.  
"Just a second, Jet." I walked over to Aang and whispered in his ear: "Aang! You gotta say something! Say that she's nice and pretty! You can't just stand there and be silent!" He gave me a long lasting glance.  
"I get something to drink!", he said harshly and turned around.  
I never saw him in such rage.  
"Aang?!", I shouted, but he didn't turn. Meng sighed.  
"I knew it", she said in a low voice.  
"Meng... He is just shy. He was never with girls", I tried to comfort her, but she shook her head.  
"No, Katara, it's alright. I understand." She gave me a smile and then she left to search for Jake – a big eared guy from the math club. I sighed, but felt suddenly a gently touch on my shoulder.  
"Katara." It was Jet. "Do you want to drink something?"  
"What? Uh... er ... no. Perhaps later." I smiled at him.  
God, he looked awesome and so cool!  
"Wanna dance?" He took my hand and I felt how my cheeks get red.  
"W...why not?" I followed him on the dance floor and we began to dance. It wasn't a very slow dance, just the right tempo so you can talk to each other.  
"You look really beautiful", Jet said.  
"Thank you", I answered under my breath.  
"Katara... I think that you're a very special person."  
_Am I?_, I asked myself. _Oh, Katara, stop thinking! Just listen to Jet!_  
"... and all I can hope is that you would agree... to be my girlfriend, Katara."  
- Waah! He asked my the question! The question he asked me a thousand times – in my dreams. But this was real. And I knew what to answer.  
I opened my mouth but suddenly I saw Aang. He stood there, looking at us with such a sad expression on his face that I couldn't stand it. I lingered. Suddenly I wasn't sure what to answer. But I also got a great thought how to proof Jet's feelings for me.  
"Jet... There is something, I have to tell you", I began and looked in his eyes.  
"What is it?"  
"Well... what if... I'm not that normal as I seem to be..."  
"How? Explain!"  
"What if... I'm a bender...?" I said it. He stopped dancing and looked at my. I started to fear. My fear was right.  
"You're what?!" He let me go and looked at me like a terrible insect.  
"I'm a bender", I repeated in a low tone. "A waterbender."  
"You're- a- bender-." Jet struggled to say. I could tell he was having trouble figuring this out.  
"Yes.. I can bend water, I have for a long time… You- Your the 'first' person I've told" That was a lie he wasn't the first…  
"Katara, I'm sorry. I need some air." He left me at the dance floor. It felt like the gaze of hundreds of people had fixated on me. It wasn't a nice feeling. I needed to get away. I need to go talk to Jet. Suddenly I felt a pair of grey eyes lock onto me. It was Aang. _No! I need to talk to Jet. This isn't a time to think about Aang._ I followed Jet outside.   
The air outside was cool and fresh. I saw Jet standing in the darkness, his broad-shouldered stature was black against the deep blue of the night. I went to him and stopped in front of him. He was chewing on a long blade of grass and it looked gorgeous.  
"Jet?", I whispered. He looked at me and his dark eyes were burning like fire.  
"Please Katara. I need time to clear my head." His voice was cold and harsh. I took a few steps backwards. I felt hurt and betrayed. I always thought that Jet would understand. Like Aang.  
- But why was I thinking of Aang? He had nothing to do with it!  
"I don't-, I can't see you right now.", growled Jet and I turned on my heels and ran away.  
Tears were running over my face and I lost any sight.  
Aang appeared at the entrance to the dance. _Why was he there? Was he listening to me and Jet._  
"Katara- I'm sorry. This is why I don't tell people- about me.." His eyes full of sorrow.  
"Aang I'm so stupid. I liked him so much, why did I have to ruin this. I wish I wasn't a waterbender! Why can't I just be normal?!"  
Aang's eyes that were seconds ago filled with sorrow had been taken over by anger.  
"Katara! Don't ever say that. You shouldn't EVER curse you being a waterbender. It's a special gift, not everyone is able to do some of the amazing things you about to do. How would you feel if you were the last bender of your race and you said you didn't want to be a bender." Aang's words were nearly as frightening as Jets, but he spoke the truth. I didn't hate being a waterbender, I loved it. One of my favourite times were waterbending.  
"Aang I'm sorry my head is just so messed up at the moment. I don't know what I'm saying. I can't think."  
"If that idiot doesn't know a special person when he sees one then he deserves to be on his own."  
"You think I'm.. 'special?'" _He thinks I'm special?!_  
"Oh erm yeah of course" Aang's face had became a hot red colour now. The embarrassed was exploding from his cheeks. I thought I'd help him out as he'd been so nice to me.  
"Aang? Would you like to dance- with me?" There was a long pause before I got my answer.  
"Uhm sure.. You sure Jet won't mind?" I gave get one lasting gaze and turn back to Aang.  
"No..I don't think he cares much" I took Aang's hand and lead him back to the dance. 

When we reached the dance floor suddenly a slow song began to play.  
"P-perhaps we should better drink something..." Aang pointed at the buffet, blushing madly. I smiled.  
"Don't be afraid, I'm not such a bad dancer", I comforted him, but he blushed even more.  
"B-but I."  
I didn't listen and took his hand in mine. He stared at our interlaced fingers.  
"Come on, I don't bite" I whispered.  
_Why can't he just dance with me?! I thought he likes me? – Hey, where did that thought came from?!_  
Suddenly he stepped closer and laid tenderly his hand upon my hip. I rested my free hand on his shoulder and got ready to dance. He started to move a little bit, at first just swaying from side to side, trying to get the rhythm of the song. He didn't look at me, just stared at some point behind me. His cheeks were flushed and mine burned too as I felt his warm breath on my face.  
We were so close...  
He tilted his head and looked my in the eyes. A flash went through my body when our eyes locked. I never noticed the real colour of his eyes. Grey, yes, but not at all. Grey, with silver and black sparkles. Eyes that could see inside of me.  
_If that idiot doesn't know a special person when he sees one then he deserves to be on his own._  
Again his sentence was on my mind. Aang found always the right words to comfort me. We didn't know each other for long, but I knew that he would always be there when I need someone.

_And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned_

I felt so secure in his arms. I seemed so strong and wise... Sometimes his eyes looked like the eyes of old people. People, who have seen many in their lifes. Good and bad things. There was something more about Aang, but I had no clue what it could be. Maybe it was because he was a bender. Just like me.  
_I'm sure that's the reason for what I always have to think about him_

_Caught in a trap of what we're taught to believe  
When night overcomes day, life's so hard to preceve  
And the clock keeps on ticking through night-shattered skies  
Where the stars are all broken, and so are all the ties  
But the one thing remaining is you  
When I'm broken and bleeding, you pull me right through_

"Katara..." Aangs voice brought me back to life.  
"W-what?"  
"Y-you look really beautiful" he whispered and blushed while grinning like an idiot. I had no idea why, but suddenly my heart beat faster, I felt how my cheeks started to burn. I was happy about his words. More: They meant much to me.  
"Thank you." I smiled gladly and before I knew what I did, I kissed his cheek. He froze.  
"Katara, we have to go!" Sokka, my brother with the perfect timing (yeah, that was sarcasm) stood next to us.  
"O-okay." I turned to Aang.  
"Are you coming with us?", I asked. He didn't answer, just stared into nothing and had a silly grin on his face.  
"He looks kinda retarded...", commented Sokka. I hit him against the shoulder.  
"Stop it! - Come Aang, let's go." I touched softly his arm. He looked at me, blushing madly.  
"A-Alright. Anything you say."  
"Like I said..." Sokka rolled his eyes. I hit him again. "Ouch!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:** Yay! A new chapter of billeh's and my fanfiction! We hope you'll like it!  
It was funny to write (that's what I think) and after some missunderstanding with shower-scenes, shared folders and other stuff we finally had it done.  
_  
**wise words from billeh**: _"Stop staring at me like that. I thought that you were supposed to be the homophobe"_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar!

But now let's go on with the story You've got much to read :

- - - - - -

When I woke up the next morning I felt like staying in bed. I laid there and didn't move an inch. I wasn't keen of going to school and see Jet again. The things he had said the last evening hit me really hard.  
My door opened and Gran Gran came into my room to look for me. Normally I would be with her in the kitchen, eating breakfast. But not today.  
"Katara? Is everything alright my dear?" She stepped closer and examined me.  
"I feel bad. Maybe I'm ill", I answered in a husky voice.  
"Hmmmm. Let me see..." She felt my forehead. "It's cool. You have no fever. I fear that you have to go to school..." She smiled at me.  
"Hm." I sat up and sighed deeply. "Alright, I'm on my way..." Gran Gran laid tenderly her hand on my shoulder.  
"Whoever is on your mind and makes you feel so bad can't be worth it." She left me to serve the breakfast because Sokka was already crying out for it.  
I laid back and stared at the big poster which I had pinned at the ceiling over my bed. Two dolphins stared down on me. Water was their element... just like mine. I looked at the glass at my bedside table and moved my fingers a little bit. The water started to move a little with my fingers.  
Like always my Gran had known what was on my mind. I wondered if she suspected that I was a bender. Sometimes I really wanted to tell her, but on the other hand... My thoughts wandered to Jet. And Aang.  
_Aang... he was so kind yesterday..._  
A smile began to lit my face as I thought of him. Then I frowned.  
_Why do I think about Aang? I should think about Jet!_  
I was sure that Jet didn't mean the thing he said to me. He was just scared and...  
_Why can't he just be more like Aang?_  
Where did that thought come from?!

- - -

The first two lessons were English today. Jet entered the classroom with the last ring of the bell. He sat down next to Sokka while I stared at the blackboard.  
After a while I felt his eyes rest on me and I turned around. He stared at me and my cheeks grow red. Aang shook his head. He couldn't understand.  
"Katara! I thought you're over him."  
"I am", I whispered but it was a lie.  
Aang glared at Jet who stopped to look at me.

- - -

In the short break between the lessons I went to my locker to change my books. My english book went into the locker and I took the history book for the next lesson. I slammed the door shut and noticed Jet, who hid behind the open door of my locker.  
"Hey Katara!" All my anger and sadness was gone with one look into his eyes.  
_Be strong, Katara! Be cool! Don't show him that you still like him!_  
"Jet...", I said as cool as possible.  
"Katara.. About yesterday- I'm- sorry. I acted like a jerk, I should never of left out there on your own. I want to make it up to you."  
_Yay! He apologised! – Stay cool, girl, stay cool!_  
"Of course, Jet! I forgive you! So how are you planning to make it up to me" I folded my hands and blinked at him.  
_Great Katara! Why don't you lick his shoes?_  
"Thank you Katara." He smiled and I felt how my knees got weak. He looked gorgeous with his brown shaggy mess of hair, his deep, brown eyes and his quirked smile.  
"So are we still a couple?", I asked and bite my lip.  
_Please! Please!_  
"Of course!" He nodded and I started to smile. That was the best day of my life. "And about me making it up to you, now I know what great gift you have... I wanna talk with you about it. Come with me..." We walked down the floor together and all my bad feelings were gone. Life was just great.

Aang looked at Katara and Jet, walking down the hall, coming in his direction. He decided to peer his eye out from an open locker trying to hide his face. He watched their talking but didn't understand a word. But he saw that Katara was still in love with Jet and that she had forgive him. He had a hard burning feeling start in his stomach. _Argh what is this pain. There's something up with that Jet I don't trust him.. Maybe I'll talk to Katara about it later._ Aang pulled his head out of the locker just long enough to lock eyes with Katara. She knew the vibe he had just sent her but decided to ignore it. Aang looked down, clearly depressed by her reaction, nevertheless he'd see her later. They were having fun yesterday, so there may still be a chance.

- - -

In the afternoon Aang and I met at his home to practice our bending.  
When I arrived he already stood in the door of the temple, waiting for me.  
"Hi Katara!", he smiled. "Come, I want to show you something, its round the back though."  
I followed him through the temple and Aang opened the shoji. We stepped out into the garden and it took my breath away.  
"Wow!", I whispered. Aang turned to me and a wide smile was spread across his face.  
"I'll call this place my oasis. It's a good place to meditate in because it's so quiet."  
"It's beautiful!" I looked around; this place was stunning. Everything was full with flowers in every colour you can think of: red, yellow, blue, orange, violet... In the middle the garden, framed by the flowers and plants, was a crystal pond, glittering in the sun.  
"Yeah.. it is...", mumbled Aang, starring at me and I wasn't really sure if he meant me or this place. I looked at him. His arms folded behind his back. Then suddenly and without any warning he gave me a pretty flower with black and white petals. I've never saw such a flower like that. I took it slowly while Aang blushed madly.  
"Thank you! It's pretty!" What's this for a kind of flower?"  
"It's a panda-lily. A pretty rare flower", he explained sheepishly. He stared at me for a while but suddenly came back to life. "Hey, wanna see some airbending?!" He started to move his hands in circles against each other and created a ball of air. He jumped fast on the airball, which started to scoot around in big circles. "Yeah! I call this airscooter!", he cried and grinned at me.  
"That looks pretty cool!" I followed his motions with my eyes. It looked like fun! Suddenly he jumped from the ball and it vanished.  
"Now show me some waterbending!" He smiled. I looked at the pond.  
"I don't know many moves... Just the few things I've made up myself." I sighed.  
"I think you need a teacher."  
"Yeah, but how can I find a teacher when it's dangerous if someone knows that I'm a bender...?"  
"Wait a second!" With that he went into the temple. I shrugged my shoulders and faced the pond. This was a lot better than the practice in the swimming-bath. I felt how the quietness and peace of this place started to affect me. I could feel the surroundings blending with my bending skills. I began with my practice, pushed and pulled the water, feeling how I was becoming one with my element.  
Suddenly I felt an appearance behind me and I turned around but it was just Aang.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your practice", the boy stated.  
"You didn't." I smiled at him and noticed a scroll in his hands. "What is that?" I pointed at it. He looked down at his hands.  
"Oh, yeah. That's your teacher..." He grinned at my surprised expression. "It's a waterbending scroll!" He handed it to me and I unrolled it. Hey, these illustrations were quite stylish! I looked to Aang.  
"What does an airbender do with a waterbending scroll?", I asked. Aang looked at the pond, not daring to meet the glance of my eyes.  
"Well... nothing."  
He was a pretty bad liar. I told him, but he changed the topic.  
"What's up with Jet? I saw him today talking to you at your locker..."  
Now I was the one who couldn't look him straight in the eye. Why was it so hard to look at him, so what if I was talking to jet.. Its none of his business.  
"That's right... He apologised for yesterday. He was really sorry about the thing he said to me." I said defensively  
"And you believed him?!", asked Aang incredulous.  
"Of course! He apologised! He was just scared yesterday!" Aang just stared at me.  
"That's just because you're in love with him!", he spit out and I winched at the thought of love, specially coming out of Aang mouth. My cheeks grew red.  
"What if? He is a nice guy!" Ripples had started to form in the water, growing larger.  
"He's not!"  
"You don't know him!" The ripples had started to crash into the flowerbeds surrounding them.  
"I know people like him!"  
We glared at each other. Suddenly Aang's furious face got soft again.  
"Don't you see that Jet's a complete idiot? People like him..Aren't what they seem Katara, I just care for you..."  
While he was calm again I was still furious. I knew that Jet was better than Aang said. I wanted to believe that he was. And that Aang was terribly wrong. So I didn't think about the words I spit out in the next moment:  
"So what are they like Aang!" This left him speechless.  
"You don't need to care, Aang! I'm fine! I'm old enough. Older than you!" He looked as if I just slapped him with the force of a ton of bricks.  
I regretted my harsh words in the same time, but I didn't apologise, I just stormed away.

I looked over my shout having a flash of my harsh words repeat in my mind. Aang's gaze had fixated on the Panda-Lily that he had given me. Lying there, withering and dying.  
Aang's focus turned to the flooded flowerbeds that had once blossomed with beautiful flowers and colours. The pond had now settled, the water that had be once violently moving had now came to a crystal stillness. The petals of the black and white Panda-Lilies had floated into the middle of the sparkling water, acting as a blanket.

_What- What just happened. Why was I so.. Furious. Why can't Aang just understand Jet deserves a second chance. I mean I'd be freaked out if I found out my date was about to bend water. Aang didn't deserve that though, he.. he was so nice to me. God! Why is this so painful. It's Aang, I've only known him for a bit, and this is Jet we're talking about. I've been wanting to go out with him for years. I should give Jet a chance, and afterwards I'll apologize to Aang._

- - -

I slowly awoke to the morning sun. Blinking rapidly and rubbing my eyes I made my way to my dresser to pick some clothes out for the day. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, leaving it for a few seconds to warm up. I went back to my room and grabbed the clothes I had picked out as well as a towel. I put my hand into the shower testing its temperature. Finally it was warm enough for me to get in, I first put my foot in stabilising myself using the door.

I carefully wrapped my hair up in the towel and left the bathroom. Drying myself off with the towel, took a blue dress and a white blouse. I slipped into the clothes and looked into the mirror. Mirror-Katara frowned and showed me her tongue.  
"Gross!" I took my clothes of and searched for new ones.  
Because today was a great day. _The_ day. My first real date with Jet. More or less... It didn't sound like a date when we talked about it yesterday but... I sat down on my bed and stared at my clothes. My thoughts wandered back to our conversation yesterday.

_"And about me making it up to you, now I know what great gift you have... I wanna talk with you about it. Come with me...", he said and we walked down the floor. He glanced at me and a smile lit his face. "So you're a waterbender, right?", he asked in a low tone and I nodded.  
"Yes. I am."  
"So... how does it work?"  
"Well, that's difficult to explain. I've noticed my gift a few years ago by accident. It's just like that: if I want the water to do something, it does. When I bend I connect with the water. I feel kinda fuzzy here" – I pointed at my stomach – "and when I feel that the water and I became one, I bend it."  
"You must be awesome." He smiled at me and I blushed.  
"No, I'm not. I have no teacher and all I know I've taught myself."  
"That's awesome!"  
"Thanks."  
"Do you think you could help me with something...?"  
"What is it?", I asked curious, pretty sure that I wanted to do everything he asked me for.  
"Well, do you know this great dam?"  
"The dam of the Firenation Company? Sure, who does not!", I smiled and nodded. Jet grinned his quirked grin, which makes me feel fuzzy in my stomach like I would bend.  
"My gang and I have a plan..."  
"You're gang?" I frowned. Jet was member of a gang?  
"Yeah. We call us Freedom Fighters´ ". I wanted Sokka to join us, but he is to busy with his soccer club."  
"Yeah, I remember that he told me something of your gang... Freedom Fighters´... That's a great name."  
"That's what we are. We're against the Firenation. I- we need you for the next thing to get back at those firenation guys. They've hurt too many people!"  
"Yes.. They hurt my mother" I repeated._ Wow he sounds so persuasive.  
_"I'm sorry, but do you want to leave your mother in vein. You and your waterbending skills can finish off the Firenation in this town. Only you can help us there." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Would you like to help us? For me?" I looked him in the eyes.  
"Sure." I nodded._

I sighed and took a look at my watch.  
"Oh no! I'm too late!" I slipped into some clothing and ran out of my room. I was ready to help Jet and his Freedom Fighters´!

- - - - -

shoji a japanese door which leads from a room to the outside  
she points at her stomach because benders are bending with her chi, which sits in the stomach


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN**: The new chapter! Billeh and me worked hard on it. That was a difficult chapter and it took a little longer than the others but after discussing certain films uncluding mutant's and dam's it turned out well  
**Have fun!!! ** _

And from **billeh** some wise words (and the greatest question of the universe): "What the hell does 'squeeee' even mean?"

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Avatar.  
- - -

Aang awoke in his garden, he hadn't moved since last night. A light layer of jew had formed over his skin, over his clothes. The morning chill could of sent a shiver down any mans back. Not Aang, he didn't move, his body so still, you would think he was stone. His eyes slowly opened to refocus his gaze on the spot he had left it on the night before. The black and white panda lily he had given Katara. The black and white panda lily she had dropped in her feud with him. The black and white panda lily that had slowly withered over the night. Appa pushed through the doggy flap sniff along the ground wondering where his master was. Eventually Appa took sight of his frozen master and started to lick his hand.  
"Katara.." Aang squeaked out  
He looked down at his faithful companion, licking his hand.  
"Thanks Appa."  
He tugged at Aang trouser as if to lead him inside the house. Aang complied, following the fluffy dog into the house, carefully stepping over the panda lily making sure not to disturb it. He reached his backdoor, pressing down on the ice cold handle, then giving it a slight knock with his shoulder to open it. He walked over to the kettle, filled it up with water and switched it on, then retreated to the living room to flop into the armchair. The young airbender allowed him to be absorbed by the chairs cushions. After a bit of getting comfortable the kettle whistled telling him the water had boiled, he dragged himself out of his resting place and returned to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for himself. He slowly slurped the hot tea, trying, but failing, not to burn himself. Appa jumped at his leg, issuing him to get a biscuit for him, Aang reached over to the biscuit jar to only find 1 biscuit left.  
"Here you go boy" the dog leapt in the air as Aang threw it up.  
A thought of the previous days events, cursed through his mind. _Man I need to talk to Katara..I need to apologize.._  
He put his cup down and nodded with a serious expression on his face.  
"I need to find her..Apologize to her…" He patted Appa's head and then he left the temple.  
Slowly he walked down the road, thinking about the things he wanted to tell her. A thousand phrases came to his mind but only one of them was the right one.  
_I'm sorry, Katara... I was just jealous... It's just hard for me to see you with Jet, because... I like you, Katara. I like you, but more than normal.._  
He had reached her house, but lingered at the doorstep.  
_What if she's still mad at me? What if..._ He shook his head. _You'll never find out if you'll stay here forever!_  
He rang the bell and waited while his heart was pounding fast against his chest. The door opened and instead of Katara it was Sokka who opened, chewing some bread.  
"Hey Aang", he said casually. "Come on in. Just having a snack at the moment, want some? " He walked into the house and Aang gave him a strange 'I'll pass on the food' expression and followed him into the house. He closed the door and went after the other boy who had gone into the living room. Aang looked around. No Katara.  
"Where's...", he began, but Sokka interrupted him.  
"She's gone. With Jet." Aang's heart sank. She was with Jet. Maybe on a date.  
"Oh...", was all he could say after a while. Sokka grinned and took a huge bite.  
"She said something about the PowerStation on the other side of town", he said with his mouth full of bread.  
"Where??", asked Aang, but he already knew the answer. _More like to a restaurant. The cinema. Maybe to an ice café or this teashop Katara loves this much..._  
"You know that Firenation Energy Plant"  
"Why would they go to a PowerStation, Jet said something about destroying a building today if I remember correctly." Aang said barely audible. Sokka raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean destroy.. And when did you hear this.."  
"Erm- I heard Jet talking to some of his friends about destroying a building that's why I was surprised that Katara had gone out with him. He made it sound pretty important.", repeated Aang.  
"Why would they destroy the dam.. People still work there.."  
_Wait.._  
"Sokka, how is the plant powered?!" Aang questioned with a worried look on his face.  
"Well it's a DAM.. How do you think its powered idiot"  
_Oh no.. He's gonna make Katara use her waterbending to destroy the dam.. All those innocent people.. What about Katara?! She could get hurt or even killed!_  
"Sokka! We need to get to that dam as soon as possible, how long ago did Katara leave!"  
"Erm about 30minutes ago.. Why what's a matter?"  
"I think Katara's in danger"

- - -

"Katara? Do you see the dam?" Jet pointed at the huge building. I nodded.  
"Yes. It's part of this Firenation Corp. Right? "  
"Right." Jet grinned and I felt Goosebumps all over my skin, but not since his smile was so beautiful. His smile scared me. "Katara, this used to be a dam that once powered their evil. Lately we have been taunting them and destroying parts of this dam to make the people leave. It's now time to deal the final blow and end the Firenations rule over this part of the city!" I lingered at his powerful words. .  
"Are you sure that the dam is abandoned?", I asked looking at it with a frown. He nodded.  
"Yes. I am. I would never lie to you, Katara. Never." He came close to me and took me in his arms. I felt his breath on my face and blushed. "Show me your power, Katara. I know you can do it!", he whispered and finally I nodded. _Come on Katara. It's time to show your boyfriend what you can do!_

- - -

"What do you mean she's in trouble?!" Sokka shouted  
"Jets gonna make her use her wa-. He's gonna get her to help him destroy the dam!"  
"How?! It's not like Jet has a stockpile of TNT. Or does he..!"  
"Sokka we need to get to Katara before they destroy it she could be hurt!"  
Aang and Sokka bolted out the house, they rested the end of the road where Aang ran in the opposite direction.  
"I'll catch you up! Just go warn the people in the dam!"  
Sokka quickly signalled down the bus to drop him near the factory. On the other hand Aang ran towards the template he was living in. He quickly shot through his house.  
"WHERE IS IT!" He yelled  
Appa came running in carrying a long rod wrapped in paper in his mouth.  
"Thanks boy, remind me to give you some biscuits when I get back!"  
Aang carried the package over his back and ran as fast as he could back to the dam.

15 minutes passed and he had hoped Sokka had got to the Dam's PowerStation. He was aiming for a different location though. _The fastest way to the top is going up!_. Aang looked around hoping no one was near enough to see what he was about to do. He pulled the rod from his back and unwrapped it from its paper casing. As he threw the paper to the floor, he held out a long piece of wood that looked perfectly carved. He estimated the middle and started to rotate it around his hand, he then banged it once on the floor and 2 pieces of material opened from the top end, creating wings. Aang smiled as he gazed up and down the staff. Its beautifully carved shape, perfectly balanced. This was a airbender weapon, an airbenders life. Without this staff they were nothing. A thought of Katara passed through his mind. He was ready.

Again checking to make sure no one could see he kicked the ground hard behind launching off like a rocket, leaving a shockwave of dust to settle below him. He guided his staff along the surface of the dam, barely skimming it keeping as close as he could. A layer of fine dust that was covering the concrete dam had started to form in the stream of air that was following him as he propelled up the dam's wall. The trail of dust settled on ground as he passed over the edge of the dam. He carefully performed a perfect flip before slowly landing.

"Katara wait!" he cried. The loud roar of the turbines were covering the skies making it difficult to hear. I could bare hear him at all.  
"Aang why are you here!" I shouted back  
"He's using you!"  
"What?!" Both me and Jet said at the same time.  
"Katara is here because she wants to be, she's taking revenge against the Firenation" Jet replied  
"Katara this isn't the way! A lot of people could get hurt!"  
_What? Hurt? What's he on about, this place is abandoned.._  
"Aang what are you on about? This place is empty, Jet's gang made sure it was empty!"  
"Look Katara! Sokka is trying to lead the people out." He pointed over to the building. He was right! I saw loads of people running out, panicking. "Why would they be coming out of an ABANDONED DAM. What do you think the dam is still creating power!", shouted Aang.  
I slowly walked over to the edge, slipping my hand out of Jet's hand.  
There it was, exactly what Aang said was true. _Jet had lied to me! He had used me!_. I could feel a powerful rage taking over my body. _HE SAID HE UNDERSTOOD_. I watched as Aang stepped in front of me. _Huh why's he done that_. Peering over his shoulder I noticed Jet had drawn 2 shimmering swords with a hook at the upper end.  
"Jet what do you think you're doing! Where did you get these swords?!"  
"Katara, I thought you of all people would understand. Obviously not" He said drawing his swords to an attacking stance.  
"Katara stay behind me" I heard Aang whisper to me, I nodded though he couldn't see it.  
Jet leapt towards Aang, striking him down. I watched as Aang's foot slide backwards. There wasn't much room left behind me.  
"This dam is coming down with or without you on it!" Jet yelled again striking at Aang.  
Again Aang kept his ground not attacking back the knuckles white because he held his staff so hard against Jet's swords. Jet lashed out again, Aang wrapped his hand around my body pulling me along as he dodged the weapon. As Jet returned to his attacking stance, Aang threw me to the side. I know he was just trying to protect me but that hurt! I returned to my standing position, watching but not being able to do anything.  
"Come on Aang! I know your one of these benders. Show me what you've got!", shouted Jet.  
Aang merely kept dodging Jet's attacks, he was getting closer and closer to getting hit, a long time of working out gave Jet the upper hand. _Why isn't Aang airbending!?_, I wondered. He could have Jet blown away with one little move with his hands. Jet went to slash Aang, but suddenly kicked him. Aang stumbled again getting hit in the stomach by another one of Jets kicks. He tumbled over the edge gripping his staff as his fingers were clinging to the edge.  
"AANG!" I cried  
"If you're not with me. Your against me! Oh and you won't be needing this" Jet yelled hooking Aang's staff from his hand as he trod on his fingers. I watched Aang shriek in pain letting go of the edge plummeting towards the harsh waters below.  
"AANG!!!" I cried again watching his body flail as it fell.  
Jet turned to me, his dark eyes on Fire.  
"And you should better use your bending now..."  
"...if you don't want to share his fate" I ended Jets words.  
And I would use my bending. He could bet his bottom dollar of that! Quickly I drew water from the reservoir to strike him down.  
"YOU LIED TO ME" I shouted, attacking him again forcing him to his knees.  
"YOU ATTACKED ME!" Again I threw a blast of water in his direction  
"YOU KILLED AANG!" I was about to strike him again, certainly knocking him to his death, when I saw a bright light come from the edge. Something was coming towards me, at high speed, it looked like a funnel of water firing upwards.  
_Aang?!?!?! Was that Aang?! No it couldn't of been, I saw him fall. No one couldda survived that!_  
He landed narrowly between me and Jet,  
_It is Aang! But wait there are arrow-like markings glowing on his hands... And his eyes are glowing too!_ I was about to run up to him to embrace him but something was different ominous even.. _Wait he's bending water!_. Aang launched several powerful waterbending attacks at Jet, moves I've never seen before. This didn't look like Aang though, his body posture was a lot more aggressive. The water hit Jet hard and he stumbled backwards, almost falling.  
"Aang! Stop! You're going to kill him!" No matter how much I wanted Jet out of my life, Aang obviously wasn't himself and wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he killed someone. I tugged on his wrist pulling him into my warm embrace. I felt tears falling onto my shoulder.  
"It's okay Aang, I'm here" I said calmly. I felt him go weak, leaning more into my embrace, sobbing. "Shhhh..." I stroked his back and felt him relax. All the fury, the might was gone. He was weak and powerless in my arms, clinging to me as if I was the last thing to hold on in this world.  
"I'm sorry... Katara", he whispered and looked me in the eyes. He was normal again. The old sweet Aang.  
"It's okay. I don't think you hurt him much", I answered and he peered over his shoulder to Jet, who was completely frozen down from his neck. I couldn't help but grin at the sight. Then my gaze turned back to Aang. "But what was this... glowing and waterbending you did?! I never knew that you can bend water! It was so amazing!" Aang dropped his gaze to his shoes. He didn't say a word. Maybe it was because of Jet.  
"We should go", Aang mumbled.  
"Yes. Here, your staff." I handed the weapon to him.  
"Thanks." He rotated it and orange wings came out of it. "Jump on my back, I'll bring you down."  
"Okay." I nodded.  
"Katara! You have to understand! We must defeat the Firenation! That could be the start! Katara!"  
I lingered.  
"No, Jet. That isn't the way. There must be a peaceful way. A better way. I'll choose the better way. Not yours. And I hope that you'll see how wrong _your_ way is and I hope that it's not to late when you recognise... Goodbye, Jet!"  
I got on Aangs back.  
"Don't let go", Aang said and blushed at the same time. I smiled.  
"I won't let you go, Aang. I won't."  
And then he jumped into the air, putting the glider upon us and sailing with me on his back through the air. I saw that Sokka was standing in front of the Firenation building, talking to some of the workers. I saw how three policemen came to Jet, wondering why he was frozen. And I knew, that Aang has been right. Jet was an idiot. And me too.  
_I'm still wondering what this glowing was..._, I thought and leaned my cheek against his. His skin was warm and soft like silk against mine. The sweetest touch I've ever felt.  
"Katara", he whispered suddenly.  
"Hm?"  
"There is something... I have to tell you..."  
"Okay. We could do that by a cup of tea. What do you think?"  
"That would be great." He smiled and his grey eyes were sparkling.

- - - - - - -

Jet's weapons are known as _Twin tiger head hook swords_, which are very rare and antique chinese weapons.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN:** The BRANDNEW chapter of Kataang 2006/2007! Yay! We (billeh and me, suzume) hope you like it!_

_Wise words from billeh: FWAR?!?!_

_Wise words from Suzume: Expect the unexpected!!!_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. It belongs to their owners.

- - - - - - - -

Appa greeted Aang and me as we arrived the temple. We went in and while I sat down on an armchair beginning to stroke Appa, Aang poured the old and cold tea into the sink. I watched every move Aang made. I gazed at the once glowing arrows that had appeared on the back on his hands, but they was just smooth, soft, white skin now. Nothing else.  
_He was so... powerful..._, I thought, tickling Appas ear. _But now he is so... normal. Sweet, calm Aang._  
And I was glad that he was the old Aang again... The boy at the dam, who had frozen Jet and did all these great waterbending moves, scared me. That wasn't the gentle Aang I know. He was filled with a strange misery, misery I've only felt once before.. But I never drew such power while feeling such pain I saw flowing through his eyes.  
The whistling of the kettle made sure that the tea was ready. Aang filled it in two teacups which he put on the small table in front of me. He sat down on the sofa and sighed. Suddenly he jumped up.  
"Wait! Appas biscuit!" He ran into the kitchen and returned with a biscuit. Appa started to bark and to wag his tail like a propeller. Aang threw the biscuit in the air Appa. The little dog jumped extremely high in the air for his height and caught the tasty biscuit.  
Aang sat down and sighed again while he took a sip of the tea.  
"Well...", I began after a while. He looked up and into my eyes. _There are so many things I want to say right now.._ "I'm- sorry Aang.."  
"Sorry? What for Katara. If anything I should apologize to you. I should of trusted your judgement…" He again sighed.  
"No Aang you were right, Jet was a jerk, I don't know what I saw in him. I s'pose what I was looking for inside I already found a couple of days ago" I felt a blush feel my cheeks. _Did I just say that?!_  
"What do you mean?" Aang's faced had 'confused' written all over it. I felt a strong urge to be next to him, be with him. I slowly raised from my sit and sat next to him on the sofa. Both mine and Aang's heart's started to beat faster.  
"Aang, your great. And don't let anyone tell you any differently" I swung my arms around Aang embracing him tightly, trying to fulfil my need to be with him.  
"Aang can I ask you something?" My voice became quiet, not purposely though.  
"Sure, what is it?" Aang said brightly.  
"You waterbended on the dam.. You froze Jet.."  
"Oh.. That, I was hoping you'd forget, I don't like to tell people, they change.." A look of sadness had replaced the confused warm looked Aang had seconds ago. I gave him a quick squeeze, telling him I wouldn't leave him, or change. _How could I change.. What could it be.. _  
"I'm not going to change Aang." I gave him a reassuring smile.  
"No matter what you say now, I'll still be here." I felt how my cheeks grew red and Aang was blushing too.  
There was a silence between us and only Appas chewing broke it.  
"Do you remember what we talked about on the way back from the swimming baths?", he asked me after a while.  
"Yes. I do", I nodded. Of course I did. On the one hand was it only a few days ago and on the other hand... well, I had no idea why but every second I was with Aang was burned into my mind in every single detail.  
"You told me about how your Nana told you stories about a person who can bend all 4 elements."  
"Yes the Avatar.. He was meant to bring balance to the world." I sipped at my tea.  
"And you were wondering if the story about the Avatar is true because the stories of the benders are true since you're a bender and..."  
"Yes." I held my breath. I knew something big was to come and somehow I knew what he would tell me.  
"I am the Avatar, Katara. I am the one that's meant to bring balance to the world.", he said finally, starring at his tea.  
_He is the Avatar?! Yes, the glowing! The waterbending! The power!_ I slowly shook my head. _Aang, the Avatar? Why did he never told me before?_  
"You.. Never told me", I said in a low tone, disappointment was floating through my body.  
"I... I was afraid..."  
"Afraid of what?", I asked.  
"Afraid that you'd be scared of me.. I cause so much pain and misery. You are the first person to get to know me as Aang and not 'The Avatar'." He put his teacup on the table and pulled his knees up and against his chest. Lost in thought he laid his chin upon his knees and stared at the steaming teacup.  
Suddenly I want to hug him again and hold him and to tell him that everything will be alright. That I would be there for him. Always.  
I tilted my head down and leant it against his. He looked up, surprised.  
"To be honest: It was a little bit scary to see you like that but... you're still Aang", I said after a while. He didn't answer. "I mean, I still like you... very much." I coughed nervously and reached after my cup to have something to do.  
"That's my cup", stated Aang suddenly, while I was drinking. I blushed madly and put it back on the table.  
"Oh... sorry... I erm..."  
_Shut your mouth, Katara! Your stammering make it even worse!_, I thought to myself.  
Aang chuckled and I was happy that I had put him in a better mood.  
"So? You think that's funny?", I asked, raising my eyebrows. I couldn't hide my smile but I tried to look angry.  
He reached up to my face to brush a strand of hair that had fell out of my hair loops. I closed my eyes softly to savour the touch of his hand against my face. "mmm" I let out a small squeak from the back of my throat, I couldn't help it though the feeling he gave me made me want to scream how much I loved him. _WAIT. I didn't mean that I meant like. Yes I meant like. Love, like there so near each other._  
"What?" Aang said in his usual voice.  
_Eek I can't believe I just did that!_  
"You have soft hands" I replied without thinking.  
My thoughts didn't help to calm down. They had the opposite effect. My heart was beating faster and I felt my cheeks grew hotter. Aang's grey eyes lingered on mine.  
"Erm thanks?"  
Everything was so confusing. I always thought that I was in love with Jet. But he lied to me and used me. I meant nothing to him... And now I was here with Aang... Aang, who was the Avatar. Who became my best friend in the world in a few days.  
And my heart was beating... because of him. I couldn't get it.  
But it felt so right.  
I looked into his deep grey eyes and he returned my gaze. Slowly his face came closer, I could feel his warm breath upon my face.  
**WOOF!**  
Appa jumped between us and was asking for more biscuits. Aang tickled his pet softly while I stared at the tea like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
_You were about to kiss him!_ I shook my head. I had to think of something else!  
"Please tell me more about... about being the Avatar." Aang looked up, surprised.  
"I thought you know the stuff from your Grandmother?"  
"But I want you to explain it."  
_Come on Aang! Stop ruining my plan of changing the subject!_  
"Well, the Avatar is master of all the element's. We are born in a cycle of Water, Earth, Fire and Air. According to the legend I have to learn first water, then earth and in the end fire."  
"Because of that the waterbending scroll?", I asked.  
"Yeah", he nodded. "Gyatso gave it to me. He said that it's nearly impossible to find an other bender, and so a master for me in our times. Years ago the world was greatly populated by masters and benders."  
"Wow Aang.. This seems like a lot of pressure."  
"Yes…" The saddened expression had returned to his once cheerful face.  
"Erm want to go.. outside?" I said quickly, changing the subject. A new brightness refilled his face as if it was a empty kettle being filled up.  
"Sure!" he replied.

----

I followed Aang as we left the temple to go to the area I had been to last time coming here. The place stirred the same emotions I felt last time. Last time I was her, I left my mark her. I had been shouting at Aang. _Oh spirits, I felt so bad. I s'pose I still do.._.  
"Come on Katara!" Aang yelled joyfully to me as he reached the pond.  
I started to almost skip as I ran towards him. I stopped dead in my tracks though gazing at the floor.  
"Katara?" Aang said.  
His eyes followed my gaze to the flower I was starring at. It was the panda lily he had given me.. The one I had dropped, and left to wither… But it wasn't dead.. It had re-sprouted its roots and sunk into the ground where it looked like it was thriving.  
"Oh." Was all that escaped Aang's mouth. "I believe this is yours.." He bent down as if you pick it out. My hand reached out to meet his.  
"No wait, leave it there.. It can be a sign of our relationship", I said blushing.  
"Relationship?" Aang blinked at me.  
"Oh I mean friendship" The red had pretty much spread to the entire surface of my face. "Are we gonna start bending or what, it's getting dark you know", I said attempting to change the subject  
"Oh yeah it is, I'd completely lost track of time. It seemed like so much went on today." I saw the dread fall over Aang's face as he brought up the memories of what happened.  
"Yeah but its fine now, nothing bad happened and no one got hurt" I said, giving him a comforting smile. He relaxed and smiled back at me, his grey eyes shimmering in the dark.  
I went over to the pond and started to make the water spin in circles, the petals that were floating swirled and swirled, creating a sort of pattern. I looked over to see Aangs bright face peering over my shoulder.  
"Wow Katara that's really good!"  
We carried on showing each other what bending techniques we were able to do until it started to get chilly.  
"Maybe we should get you home Katara", Aang said with a thoughtful glance at me.  
"Don't worry I can phone Gran Gran, have you got a phone?"  
"There's one outside on the street."  
I followed Aang to the front of his home where, as he said, was the payphone.  
"Hi, I'd like to place a reserve call to zero-seven-seven-eight-four-five-seven-nine-zero-two-six."  
"--Ok, two seconds please—"  
"--I'm sorry but no one is answering at that number--"  
"Oh ok"  
"--Do you want to try another number?--"  
"No that's all thanks"  
"Is your gran coming to pick you up?" Aang asked  
"No one is answering at home"  
"Maybe I should just walk back.." I thought aloud  
"No! You can't go back on your own at this time, plus someone might not be in at your house!"  
"Well I can't just stay here tonight can I" _Did I just say that?!_  
"I wouldn't mind!" Aang said enthusiastically  
"You know I'd love to Aang, but my Gran might worry about me.. Though I don't really fancy walking now, it is getting dark..I have my mobile on me so I guess my nana will phone me if she gets worried.." _I can't believe I'm doing this.. He's only a friend.._  
"Great! I'll go ask Gyatso" He ran inside to go _talk_ to his mentor.  
I followed him in to see him mediating in front of a statue. Aang suddenly got up with a grin on his face.  
"Gyatso said it was fine", he said winking at the statue.  
"Aang.. How do you talk to him.. it's a statue.." I was very worried of how Aang would take this, very scared that he'd take it badly.  
"I'm the Avatar remember, I can talk to spirits. This shrine of him helps me mediate when I need advice", explained Aang.  
"Oh ok. So you could talk to my mother right?"  
"Yeah, I guess I could. But I need something to come in contact with her. A place where she used to be would be good. Or a thing she really loved..."  
"Ah! I have something like that!" I pointed at the necklace I was wearing. "That was my mothers necklace. She loved it." I put it out and reached it to Aang. He took it like taking a holy thing. His fingers touched softly the blue pendant.  
"It's beautiful", he whispered and looked up and me in the eyes. "I'll try to find your mother..."


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN**: The new chapter. This is fluff guys. Hardcore-fluff. Be prepared The name of Katara's Mom is by billeh and me, cause we couldn't find her name in the show xD It's Inuit and means:"Stay and don't go back!" _

**Wise Words from billeh**: 'Guy #1 "Do you know what they say about people that lie.." Guy #2 "Erm? Their pants are on fire?"'

But now the chappy, you waited long enough

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar! Nothing! Nada! Nichts!

- - - -

"I'll try to find your mother..." With these words Aang sat down at the floor and crossed his legs. He clenched his hands to fists around the necklace and put them together while he closed his eyes. I watched curious every motion he did.  
Suddenly the marks on his hands started to glow, his eyes burst open, floods of light pouring out of them.  
"Oh no!", I whispered, expecting again the rage of the Avatar – this time against me. But Aang sat still, motionless. He looked... peaceful. I sat down as he did opposite him, starring into his glowing eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he was seeing.

Aang had entered the Spirit World. He found himself sitting at the shore of a little river. It was brown like everything was red and brown in the Spirit World. He stood up and looked around. He had to find Kataras mother. He had to talk to her.  
"Hello!", he shouted. There must be a reason that he wakened up here. Something lead his mind to this place in the Spirit World. Suddenly he saw someone in front of him. He frowned. It looked like the shape of a human being. It was a woman, because she had long brown hair, cascading down her back.  
"erm... Hello?", said Aang and the woman turned around. Her blue eyes and the tanned skin eyes were familiar to Aang. "Are you Katara's mother?", he asked. The womans eyes grew wide.  
"Katara...", she whispered. "My daughter!" A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Yeah, she sent me to search you", Aang answered. "I'm Aang." He smiled at her.  
"Aang?", the woman repeated. "So that's you... My names Kaya"  
"Hm?" Aang raised his eyebrows.  
"So you're the one she's been getting worked up about" Kaya replied.  
"Worked up about?" Aang questioned looking more inquisitive by the second.  
"Yes, I can't believe my child is in love with the Avatar."  
"D-did you just say _l-love_. Katara doesn't feel about me like that! We're just friends.." Aang said with a saddened voice.  
Aang was eager to carry on with the subject of Katara's love life but was sure her mother would prefer to know how she's doing.  
"So I guess you want to know how your children are doing, Katara misses you a lot. Not a moment goes past where she's not thinking about you. And Sokka.. well, since their father's gone a few days ago... he acts like 'the man of the house', like Katara told me..."  
"Typical Sokka, always trying to prove himself" Kaya smiled, clearly remembering her sons antics.  
"Can you please tell Katara that I am always watching and if she ever needs help, just to follow what her heart says."  
"Ok I will." Thoughts had been burning at Aang's mind. "You said Katara was in love with the Avatar, did you mean me?"  
"Well you're the person who is able to bridge between the spirit realm and reality? Yes I mean you. Though I'm not sure how ready she is.. I'm sure it'll work out fine for both of you. For whenever you're ready, I give you my blessing."  
Aang felt a surge of knowledge just pass through him. Is this true, Katara _loves_ him?  
"You must be going now Aang, my daughter is starting to worry.." Kaya said fading away.

Aang sat down at the river and started to concentrate. _I want to go back, I want to go back, I want to go back!_ Nothing happened. He was still in the Spirit World. He sighed. And now?  
But suddenly a thought came to his mind. _It's easy. Something like a necklace can lead to the person from which it was loved. According to that the person who loved the thing can lead back to it, too. Well, maybe it works._ He closed his eyes and thought of the one thing that was dear to him in the Mortal world. _Katara_

- - - -

When Aang opened his eyes he found himself sitting on the floor of his home. _It worked!_, he thought happily. He noticed Katara was sitting opposite him, she had a peaceful aura radiating from her. Her eyes were closed, of course noticing she was asleep, he lifted himself off the floor.  
The milky shadows of the moon, which light came through the paper windows, danced upon the soft, dark skin of her face. Her closed eyes showed her long, black eyelashes. And her lips were slightly parted.  
Aang stared at her lips. Rosy, soft lips. He blushed madly and his heart started beating faster. His thoughts were spinning and all he could think of was kissing her. He wanted to feel the light touch of her lips on his. He stepped closer. She was sleeping, maybe she wouldn't notice if...  
_Aang, stop it! Her mother said that she bless us to, but that doesn't mean, that you can kiss her._  
In this second Katara opened her eyes. The moonlight made them look like silver, sparkling like a pond under the stars.

- - - -

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw where grey eyes, glittering in the dark.  
"Aang!" I sat up. "You're back!" Joy filled me and before I could stop myself I hugged him. His body was cold from sitting on the floor, but it was not unpleasant. I liked the feeling of holding him against my body.  
"erm... Katara... I think you can let me go now...", he said after a while.  
"Oh... sorry." I let him go and stared at the side so he couldn't see my flushed cheeks. I saw him shaking. "You need a blanket!"  
"No, it's okay", he answered while he clattered with his teeth.  
"It is not!" I went to search for a blanket. I found one and went back to Aang who was shaking madly. I pushed him at the sofa and draped the blanket over him.  
"K-ka-kat-ta-ta-ra, i-ist's o-o-o-k-k-ay!", he said.  
"No way. You stay here **under** this blanket while I make you something hot to drink."  
"But..."  
"Stay, or will you catch a cold?!" I felt like a mother arguing with her child and I feared Aang thought this too. "I just care for you", I said softer and touched his cheek for a second. Then I headed to the kitchen to make us something warm to drink because I felt cold too.  
I returned to him with two steaming cups.  
"What is that?", asked Aang.  
"Hot Milk with honey. That's what Gran Gran made me when I was little and couldn't sleep."  
"Thanks." He took the cup I offered him. He took a sip and watched me how I sat down next to him under the blanket.  
"Now... did you meet my mom?", I asked the question that was spinning through my mind.  
"Yeah, I met her", he answered.  
"Really?!" I felt my heart beating faster. _He met her! He met my mom! That means..._ I stopped smiling. _That means that mom is dead..._ Tenderly Aang laid his hand on my shoulder.  
"I met her, yes. But she isn't dead, Katara. She's still alive."  
"But.. but why is she in the Spirit World? I thought that's a place where the souls of people go who died."  
"It is. But it's also a place where exhausted souls go. Like your mothers soul. She told me that she is caught. She don't know where, but she knows that's some building of the Firenation."  
"And she's really alive?", I asked.  
"Yes", he nodded. I wanted to embrace him again, but I didn't. I wanted to do something else.  
"Thank you Aang", I whispered and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed madly.  
"Uh...er... no problem", he stammered. I smiled and sipped at my milk.  
"What did she say?"  
"That she's always with you, Katara and that she's proud of you and your gifts. She is sure that you can help to change the world to a better one..." He lingered.  
"Something else?", I asked after a while.  
"No... nothing." He blushed and stared at his milk. I shuddered; it was cold in here because there was no heater in the whole temple. Aang looked at me and suddenly scooted a little closer. I acted as I didn't notice.  
"It's pretty cold in here", I stated and this seemed to encourage him. He moved next to me so I could feel the warmth of his body.  
"May I..?" He lifted his arm. I nodded and scooted even closer. He put his arm around my shoulders. I made a nervous cough. I was never this close to a boy – when we were alone...  
Aang was so warm and he smelled so good... like a fresh wind in spring and a cool breeze in winter.  
I leaned my head against his and felt him tense a little, but then he relaxed. I closed my eyes and became more aware of my surroundings. It was calm in the temple, a clock was ticking, nothing else. I felt Aangs heartbeat and it had the same rhythm as mine. His short, brown hair was soft and ticklish against my cheek it made me smile. I heard him sniff and moved away to look at him.  
"Sorry... Your hair was tickling my nose", he said sheepishly. "B-but it's okay now..." He lifted his arm. I smiled and scooted closer again.  
"I'm happy, that you skipped a few classes, Aang", I whispered against his head.  
"Hmm. Me too... I wouldn't have met you if I didn't."  
"Yes... And I'm so happy that we met each other. You're... you're an important person in my life." _**The most** important person to be true._  
"Thanks." He smiled. I could feel it.  
I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm body against mine. His breath became lower and he relaxed more and more. He was drifting to sleep and so was I.  
"I like you, Katara...", he whispered suddenly. I smiled and wanted to answer, but he wasn't ready. "... but more than normal."  
My eyes shot open and I looked at him. He was asleep.  
_Did he just say that...?!_  
My cheeks started to burn and my heart was beating madly. I felt like spinning around, up in the air, having not earth under my feet... I felt like singing and crying, like I could embrace the whole world (even Jet).  
_Wait, Katara! You act like you were in love with Aang..._ I stared at the boy. _No... That can't be true... But Aang.. he is..._  
Yeah, what was he? He was Aang, a 12 year old guy who skipped two classes... and he was the Avatar. But beyond all this he was much more. He was my best friend. The one I trusted, the one that made me laugh with his childish jokes, the one that cared for me, the one that was there for me, who forgives me all my faults... He was wonderful and... I loved him with all my heart. My eyes drifted and slowly closed, the gently rhythm of his breathing lulling me to sleep. I turned my head and placed my lips on his cheek.  
"I love you to, Aang.." I whispered before dozing off.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: First – thank you all for your great replies!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! We're happy, that you like our fanfiction this much!

The new chappy... Kinda cliffhanger at the end... hehe...

**Wise Words:**  
Suzume: Living is like licking honey off a thorn.  
Billeh: Living is like licking honey off a thorn, its always best served hot and spicy.

**Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar.**

- - - - -

I opened my eyes, I carefully scanned the room, trying to remember where I was and what I had been doing. Finally my thoughts came to me. _I'm at Aang's place, last night.. I wonder if he really meant what he said.. Or if he heard what I said_. I was already being to miss the tender touch of his arm around my shoulders. My arm was now draped over the spot Aang had fell to sleep, somehow my legs had worked their way onto the edge of the sofa and I was in a lying down position. The blanket that had been covering us the previous night was now wrapped around me tightly.  
"Aang?"  
I watched the young boy emerge in the doorway.  
"Sleep well?" He said with a smile form on his face.  
"Yes, actually" I replied developing the same expression.  
"That's good" He said as he came to sit next to me.  
He placed 2 pieces of toast down both cut in half in front me with a cup of tea next to them.  
"Eat" He said enthusiastically  
"Aren't you having any?"  
"I don't eat this, I'm more of a fruit and veg kinda guy. I had my breakfast around 6am"  
"WHAT! 6am?!"  
"Old habits die hard I guess"  
I took a bite out of the toast. Licking my lips at the taste, I watched a blush come over Aang's face, realizing what he was thinking a small blush developed on mine.  
"Wow Aang, what's on this toast, its great!"  
"It's a mixture of Jam and Honey" he explained.  
I finished off the toast and tea and let out a huge sigh of joyment.  
"That was so tasty, remind me to have breakfast here more often"  
A glint of happiness shot through his eyes, I thought this to be the perfect moment to bring up what happened last night. I had lots of doubts filling my mind.  
"Aang.. You said something to me last night.. I'm not sure what you meant though" Clearly I was lying, I knew exactly what it meant, I was just hoping it was true.  
I watched as his head found something interesting on the floor, he didn't dare to look at me, but I couldn't help but stare at the confusion and embarrassment in eyes. I felt bad about bringing this subject upon him, but he stirred emotions and curiosity in me I don't think I can hold down any longer. I reached up and put my hand on his shoulder, his gaze fixated on me.  
"Katara I- Erm"  
I moved closer to Aang to give him some comfort, thought it seemed just to make him more anxious.  
"Katara I do like you.." Aang struggled to mumble.  
"How do you mean?..." I felt so bad, but I needed to know.  
"I s'pose I lo-" Aang was interrupted by my mobile. I quickly silenced it signalling for him to continue.  
"Don't worry it'll go to answer phone" I reassured him, it was ok.  
"It's ok, I wasn't really sure what I was going to say anyway" He spoke with such sadness, but I respected his wish and answered the call.  
He left to go into the kitchen and came back just as I finished my call. As he returned he was holding something. It was a tray, full with white and black petals, with a vase on it, a red rose standing in it and a plate was resting on the petals. On it where little heart shaped, brown thingies. My heart started beating even faster (was this possible?!).  
"W-wha-what?" I pointed at the thingies. Red dots where on them.  
"Don't you like waffles with strawberry jam?", Aang asked disappointed.  
"No! I love them!", I answered quickly. My cheeks started to burn. "Eh... like them... like them like a friend." Aangs raised his eyebrows.  
"You like waffles... like a friend?", he repeated slowly.  
"Don't you?", I asked back. Aang looked a little bit surprised.  
"I can't say I've ever thought of waffles as a friend to be honest.. They've always just been food to me, but I s'pose that can be your friend.."  
"I don't mean like that Aang, I just meant-" Aang interrupted, I guessed he saw where this conversation was leading to and didn't want to hit that subject until at least after breakfast.  
"So who was on the phone?" He asked.  
"Gran Gran.. Sokka got into some trouble yesterday" Thoughts of what happened yesterday morning replayed in my mind, over and over.

- - - -

**Flashback**  
_Sokka was heading to the dam. i"I think Katara's in danger"_ This sentence was hammering in his head. Aang sounded serious when he said that. And Sokka loved his babysister. Sometimes he didn't show it (okay, all the time!), but he cared for her.  
Especially since their dad was gone on business a few days ago. Now he, Sokka, was the man of the house and he like this role – and took it pretty serious. But he failed when his sister was in danger... and his best friend put her into this... _Ex-best friend!_, he thought with a fierce look on his face. _Jet will pay!_  
He did his best to reach the dam as fast as he could. He ran after the bus – and he got it. _Thanks to the soccer training!_ While he was in the bus he called with his mobile the police. And after he left the bus he ran the whole way to the energy plant. When he finally reached it he was fully out of breath. _Man I'm unfit!_  
And now? He looked at the great building next to the even bigger dam. Other people would have thought what to do now, but not Sokka. He decided to choose the direct way. He shoulder barged the 2 doors only to find them unlocked. For good reason as well.  
"YOUR ALL IN DANGER!", he yelled. The workers looked up. Two big guys turned to Sokka. _Security_ was written on their black shirts. Sokka hold his hands up. "YOUR NEED TO EVACUATE THIS PLACE! NOW!", he said fast. He pointed backwards. "A gang called Freedom Fighters are going to try and destroy this place!" The two big guys exchanged a glance.  
"Why should we believe you?", they asked.  
"erm...Because if you don't you'll probably die.." He said seriously. The two guys exchanged another glance.  
"Let's throw him out", the one said and the other nodded. They gripped the boy at the collar and brought him in front of the door. There they let him down and he landed into the dust. He looked at the dam – and saw something.  
"There!" He pointed up the dam. "Look!" The two guys looked and their eyes grew wide.  
"There is someone up at the dam!", the one said.  
"No... There are two people...", the other answered.  
"We'll make them get off of the dam...", the other mumbled.  
"No! It's to late for that!", Sokka cried and jumped up. "We need to save the workers! When the dam breaks... everything will be flooded soon... And we won't have a chance if you don't get outta here now!" The guys nodded. _Not very bright I guess... Well, it's Firenation..._  
When they ran into the building, Sokka got a glimpse of something orange, flying through the air, but he ran into the building without stopping.  
"Run!", he cried. "You have to leave! Now! The dam is going to break!" The two security guys nodded. The workers began to panic. They started to ran to the door where Sokka stood. "Oh, oh!" His eyes grew wide. "Uaaaaaah!!!!"  
A float of humans ran out of the doors, scared and in total panic./i  
**End Flashback**

- - - -

"I have to go home, now..." I stood up. "Sorry Aang."  
"It's okay", he said, staring elsewhere but not at me. I sighed. I didn't want to leave him so soon... There where so many things unspoken... "Shall I... go with you...?" Finally he looked me in the eyes. I started to smile and nodded.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Of course not. I reckon I'll need some support when I get back"  
We headed to my home, silent. I didn't want to try to talk about this anymore... My mind was focused on Gran Gran and Sokka now.  
"I'm sure they're all right...", Aang said as if he read my mind. I nodded.  
"I hope so..." I was wondering what happened yesterday...

- - - -

**Flashback**  
_Sokka and the workers of the energy plant were waiting at the street, far away from the dam. But they still could see it through the trees.  
"I thought you said the dam was coming down!", a man said. They where waiting at the safe place for half an hour and the man was right – nothing happened. All eyes were set at Sokka, who coughed nervously.  
"You lied to us!", someone shouted.  
"He wanted to make the energy plant to stop with the work!"  
"He wanted to disable us!"  
"He's against the Firenation!"  
"Get him!" The people who were once scared were angry now. Pretty angry.  
"Hey, no! That's wrong! I saved you!", Sokka stepped backwards. The mob came nearer. He gulped hard.  
But suddenly the Firenation police arrived.  
"What's going on here?" A policeman stepped through the workers.  
"This boy lied to us. He said that the dam will break – but it hasn't!" The policeman stared at Sokka.  
"Is this true?"  
"No! I didn't lie! I know that a classmate wanted to destroy the dam! Jet and his... erm.. crazy gang." The policemen blinked. "Yeah, or Jet feat. gang... Something like that..." The policeman raised his eyebrows. "Man, just take a look at the dam! There he was. These guys saw him!" He pointed at the security guys.  
"Is this true?", the policeman asked again.  
"Well.. we saw _something_ but we don't know what it exactly was...", the one answered.  
"Okay, we'll take a look at it. And you", he looked at Sokka, "will come with us." He took him by the arm and they headed to the dam.  
On the top of the dam Sokka lingered. Not because it was high, no. But because of that what he saw. It was Jet, yes, but he was frozen into a giant ice prison. He blinked.  
"Uh, What how did that happen? Did Aang do that?", he whispered under his breath. _

While five of the Firenation Company workers who were able to firebend, tried to thaw out Jet, Sokka became surrounded by reporters which came since they heard of the planned (and prevented attack).  
"What's your name?", they asked. Ten microphones were hold into Sokkas face.  
"Sokka. Just Sokka", he said cool.  
"How did you know from the attack?"  
"I've heard it in school... how they planned it and so on..." That was a lie, but hey, Aangs wasn't here...  
"You are a hero, do you know that?", the reporters asked. Sokka grinned and polished his fingernails at his shirt.  
"Well, I guess that's my second name..."  
**end Flashback**

- - - -

"Here we are..." Aang and I had arrived my house. I knocked at the door and a few moments later it was flanged open and Sokka stood in the frame of it.  
"Look at this!", he cried without greeting us. He threw a newspaper right in my face and I caught it before it could fall to the ground. "The title! The title!", Sokka shouted. Aang and I stared at the title...

"_Frozen boy found at Firenation dam – Local teen is hero... _hmm..._People claim to have seen a glowing light emerge from the dam and 'fly' up it_", the husky voice read slowly. The newspaper shook a little. It was put down and showed the face behind it. Golden eyes, the right one smaller, surrounded by a red scar.  
"Zuko! Please help me with the guests!", a man's voice cried from the shop at the other side of the door.  
"Not now uncle", the boy answered and stared at the picture in the newspaper. This guy was frozen from toe to neck. "There is something... that's more important than your teashop...", he whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay... It's may April the 1th, but that's no joke... The new chapter is up!!!!!  
We're really sorry that it took us so long, but we both have a real life with college and other stuff, you know? _

Ah, and the hilarious Hahn-joke is from billeh

**Wise words from billeh:**_"Kinda makes you feel nostalgic about NOD" "Erm no? But atleast they were human" _  
**Wise words from suzume:**_ You look like hell... absolutely hot!_

- - - -  
Zuko got up slowly and was still staring at the newspaper. This was an interesting case... Not, cause the face of the frozen boy was kinda familiar to him... no.. it was because of this light of which the newspaper wrote... It reminded him of something... _someone_ he searched... He went into the room next door. It was the room of a shop, full with tables on which chatting teenagers sat.  
"Zuko!", said the man with the long, white hair who served two teens tea and muffins. The whole room smelled after the strong scent of dried herbs and the sweet sugar of the muffins, scones and cakes which were served with it. "Where are you going?", asked the old man and smiled.  
"I've got something to do..." Zuko answered quickly and glared at some girls who were snickering and squinting at him.  
"Well... so I guess you won't help me with the guests?"  
"No, Uncle." Zuko turned around and as the girls saw the red scar around his eye they stopped to snicker and to squint. They sat in silence, their jaw dropped. Zuko snorted.  
_That's all I get... First they're nice.. then they're cruel..._ His thoughts wandered to his father and he left the shop.  
From the outside the shop looked like an antique chinese housing with his red walls and the black roof, a big golden statue of a dragon sat next to the door and illustrated the name of the shop: _The Dragon of the West_

He walked straight and was heading to a certain place. He knew where the Firenation would keep the frozen boy. And he knew, that this boy could give him a description of the glowing which was seen at the dam. And so he could find his goal and could find the thing he was searching for years... since this aching scar was disfiguring his face... since this day the pain never left him... but now it was in his soul and he arched to find his goal. And now he was so near...  
Zuko took the bus and reached after a few minutes the place he longed to reach. It was the police station of the Firenation – but not the common one.  
No one else would have known that this was a police station. The building was high and impressive, made of grey marble with big windows like giant eyes watching the street. Zuko went self-confident to the building and opened the door. When he came in the smell remembered him of his childhood. He saw himself as an eight year old boy, holding the hand of his father. _They had entered this building and headed to a room where a man was hit hard by two policemen of the Firenation.  
"Stop!", Zukos father commanded. "I want to talk to him..." The two police men went out and let Zuko and his fathers with the man alone. The stranger has blood in his face and was shaking madly. His grey eyes stared widely at Zuko, who gripped his fathers hand even firmer. "Now, tell me", Ozais voice was like thunder, "where _he_ is! Tell me where the Avatar is!"_  
Zuko closed his eyes as he entered the lift. All the memories of the past. Before... He saw at his reflection in the mirror of the lift. He couldn't stand it.  
In the 4th floor he went out of the lift and down a long hall.

---

It was a fresh new day I thought to myself. So many things were blossoming, it seemed like today would be the beginning of a whole new adventure, from the previous week's events I felt like I needed things to get back to normal.  
I opened my curtains to carelessly listen to the birds chirping and the sun smiling down upon me. Yes, it seemed like everything was returned to its usual pattern. Well as normal as things get being around Aang. It seemed ever since I met him.. life had, well taken an unexpected turn for the better and the worse, it was kinda hard to explain. Nevertheless I always enjoyed his company. He was such an interesting boy to be around, so mysterious, yet open about most things. And I just couldn't stop thinking about him... and the things he had said in his sleep yesterday... I blushed.  
"Katara! Sokka! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Gran Gran shout from the bottom of the stairs.  
Upon opening my door a flash of white and blue flew past me.  
"Oh Spirits! Sokka! Watch where you going!"  
I followed slowly and finally reached the kitchen where Sokka was eating (well, gobbling).  
"Sit down, dear", Gran Gran smiled. Pancakes where saved, my favourite food. I started to eat. My Grans does the best pancakes in the world but... it wasn't as good as the waffles Aang made me...  
_Again is he in my thoughts!_  
I shook my head and sighed. Gran Gran and Sokka gave me a startled look.  
"What?", I asked. "I'm just thinking!" _... of a certain young boy with grey eyes and... – Argh, stop it, Katara!_  
I tried to concentrate on my pancake. And I failed...  
And suddenly I was afraid... Aang and I were friends... best friends. What if everything changed when we revealed each other our feelings...? Maybe it would become even better... but maybe it would become just worse...  
I stood up without noticing it.  
"Katara?", asked Gran with a frown. Even Sokka looked up from his food, but just to eye my pancake.  
"I... I have some work to do at school... before first period... I gotta go..." I left the kitchen and ran into my room upstairs.  
"Are you finished with your pancake?!", shouted Sokka behind me.

---

The schoolyard was empty and calm as I arrived. No wonder, it were almost 30 minutes till school began. I tried to open the door, but the school was still closed. I turned around and suddenly someone tall stood behind me. I looked up and into two golden eyes.  
"Zuko?"  
"That's my name", he answered in a husky voice. I took a few steps backward. I had no clue why but he kinda frightened me. "You're early..."  
"Yeah... my watch went wrong", I lied. He grinned. He didn't believe me a word.  
"You know... I saw your brother in the newspaper... on the title of the newspaper, to be precise..." I gulped. "And you know, a certain witness told me, that you could know something about this case, too... Maybe even **more** than your brother..."  
"How should I know... I wasn't there!", I answered harshly.  
"Are you sure? And you haven't seen a silver light at the dam? Or someone who could have created it?"  
"How, when I wasn't there?"  
"Well if you know anything about who made that light.. Give us a ring k." He stated slyly.  
_Yeah you'd be the last person I'd tell_ I answered in my head.  
"Katara!" I looked up. This voice! Aang showed up, among other students.  
"Aang!" I ran to him and nearly hugged him, but chickened out in process and so just smiled. He smiled back and peeked over my shoulder to Zuko.  
"Is everything alright? Or did he...?"  
"It's okay. We just had a little conversation... about school... teachers..." I laughed nervously and Aang raised his eyebrows and said nothing.  
"Okay... If you say so..."  
"I do." I gripped his arm. "Come, let's go in!" And we followed the other students into the house of hell (school), while I felt two golden eyes burning into my back.

---

I dragged Aang toward my locker to get books out for the next lesson. It seemed he had somewhere better, to be but I dragged him along anyway. As I shut my locker I found Sokka's face peer from behind it.  
"Can you believe that guy?", Sokka exclaimed, apparently talking to me but facing somewhere else.  
"What guy?", I said as Sokka pointed to a guy that was standing next to Yue.  
"What's the problem with him?", I asked again.  
"Look at him! He's all over Yue, he has no respect for women!", he answered spitefully.  
"And you do?" I carelessly juggled my books around to make them fit into my bag.  
"Here, let me." Aang piped up, clearly seeing my distress with the books. "Who is he anyway?"  
"I think his name is H-an? Hahn? Something like that... I dunno", I said, placing my back around my shoulders.  
"Did you know Hahn means Rooster in German?", Sokka asked, still glaring at the guy.  
"I s'pose it fits, he's pretty proud of himself and all", I supposed as he stood in the middle of a mess of people, his arm laid tightly around Yues shoulders so it looked like he strangled her, not like holding her in a loving embrace.  
"Yeah either that or he tastes good if you cook him", Sokka retorted with a straight face.  
"Why would you want to cook someone?", Aang asked confused.  
"Christ, Aang, you just have to kill everything, don't you? I don't know why I even bother." Sokka said this and walked off down the direction of Yue and Hahn.  
"Come on Aang we have math! I can't be late again, I don't fancy detention tonight" I quickly shouted pulling to the next lesson.  
"I think you have fun pulling me around by my arm" He quietly sighed  
"I'm not pulling you by your arm, I'm pulling you by your hand, and your gripping my hand just as much" I retorted with a grin.  
A quick blush formed on his cheek, which I took note of but didn't say anything, merely just beamed at him.

I took my seat next time Aang and laid my books all over my desk while Aang neatly placed his in a tidy fashion.  
"Is there a reason why you're so tidy Aang?" I curiously asked.  
"I dunno just a habit I suppose," he quietly replied.  
A hush fell across the room as the teacher entered.


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN**: Hey ya all, I'm back from my holiday!  
After 5 days of seperation and missing each other (I was being in exile without any internet) billeh and me finished the chapter today.  
Geez, I'm so happy that I'm back _

**Wise words from billeh**: "Wearing a tshirt only draws attention to the fact I'm not wearing any pants"  
**Wise words from Suzume**: "Many people think they are thinking when they are merely rearranging their prejudices"

And now have fun! Thanks for reading

- - - - - - - -

"Man, I really hate this math lessons...", I sighed and glared at the equations on the board.  
"Ah... it's okay... I had all this stuff in my old school."  
"Ah, lucky one..."  
"Nah, I'm not lucky... it's boring cause I know the stuff... but if you need help, just ask." He smiled at me and my heart started to beat faster. I looked away and saw a big crowd on the hallway where Aang and I walked. "What's going on there?", asked Aang, you had followed my glance with his eyes and I shook my head.  
"I have no idea... but let's go as fast as we can... I'm sure it's a silly boyfight and you should really stay away from these..."  
It was, in fact, a silly boyfight... But I had no idea how it was started... and by whom...

- - - -

Sokka walked out of the classroom where he had maths. He couldn't concentrate on the things the teacher told, although maths was one of his favourite subjects. He was lost in his thoughts, mainly about Yue... and Hahn...  
_I hate this guy... With all his muscles... and white teeth... Every girl on this school loves him, but I guess he even can't count to ten..._  
Speaking of the devil, there was Hahn... Sokka glared at the back of the guy who was much taller than him.  
_You're crazy if you do so..._, a voice in his head whispered. _He's much stronger and bigger..._ Sokka ignored the voice – like always.  
"Haha... Yeah.. and next weekend I visit Yue at home", said Hahn to a friend. "She will be alone, her parents are out and then..." He laughed terribly and Sokka clenched his fist. _This jerk!_  
"Hey, you!", shouted Sokka. Hahn turned around. "Yeah, you!" Sokka stopped, a frown on his face. "I wanna have a word with you!"  
"With me?" Hahn raised his eyebrows. In his opinion it was under his limit to talk with pupils from classes under him.  
"Yeah, with you!"  
"And about what?"  
"About your girlfriend. About Yue!" Sokka pointed at the girl who just arrived and stopped in shock.  
"What? Me?", she whispered.  
"You shouldn't be treating her like this! She deserves someone who doesn't use her as a trophy, as jewellery with which you can decorate your life! She is a wonderful, intelligent and beautiful girl! She deserves someone better!", Sokka shouted. Everyone was calm. Yue was frozen in a pose, her hand laying over her mouth in shock (or awe, Sokka couldn't tell). Everyone seemed a bit impressed, cause Hahn was the leader of the football team, idol of every boy, nearly untouchable and going out with the cutest girl of the whole school.  
"And who are you, to tell me what I can and can't do, sissy boy?", asked Hahn with a quirked eyebrow.  
"My name is Sokka. Mr Cap'n of the chess team."  
"Chess? You have the nerve to call me a nerd?!... First place is Football and second place.. is gymnastic for the girls...", teased Hahn. Sokka clenched his fists...  
_Stay calm, Sokka. Stay calm..._  
"What now? Lost your voice? Better for you... you wouldn't stand a chance against me!", Hahn laughed. Sokka started to grin.  
"You wish I've lost my voice... cause I've heard something very interesting... about your weekend plans with Yue. I'm wondering if she likes them like you do", he mused and for the first time in this talk Hahn became nervous.  
"Shut your mouth or I make you", he said between gritted teeth. Sokka ignored him. He turned to Yue who stood still there, frozen like the prettiest iceprincess.  
"You know, he is so exited about the thought to be alone with you the next weekend...", Sokka told. Like a flash shot Hahn forward and pushed Sokka to the ground.  
From all sites came pupils, shouting:"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
"You hear them", Hahn mused.  
"I will fight... or will you **chicken** out like your name tells?", teased Sokka. Hahn glared at him and then he tackled Sokka fast. The first punch landed in Sokkas stomach. The next into his face... He smelled the iron taste of blood in his mouth and stars were dancing in front of his eyes. He tried to hit Hahn, but he failed. He saw the smirking faces above him, watching him, laughing at him. But he couldn't move, just felt Hahn's fists hit him again and again... Then everything went black.

"Uhhh..." Slowly Sokka opened his eyes. No one was there, everything was calm. Then he heard someone breathing, softly and regularly. "Yue?", he whispered hopefully.  
"No, I'm sorry, I'm not Yue", answered a voice. It was the voice of a girl, soft and friendly. He moved his head to take a look at her.  
"Who... are you?", he asked husky, cause he'd never seen her here.  
"My name is Suki", the girl answered with a smile, her short, brown hair was falling softly into her face with the big, grey eyes. "How do you feel?"  
"Not so good", he said honestly. Suki smiled.  
"Yeah, you don't look very good either", she answered and started to laugh at his insulted look. "Don't be mad." She punched him slightly against the shoulder and Sokka let out a groan. "Ooops... Sorry..." She smiled.  
"No problem... I feel fine", Sokka lied and sat up – to fast. Everything was spinning around him. The girl gripped his arm to steady him.  
"Better?", she asked after a while. He nodded carefully. "Come, I help you with your injuries." She helped him by getting up.  
"I don't want to the nurse... When she sees me she knows that a fight was going on and..."  
"Have I said that we go to the nurse?", interrupted Suki. He shook his head and stared at the pretty face of this strange girl while she helped him walk down the hallway.

- - -

"Uh detention great." He murmured to himself.  
"Mr. Ozai, do you wish to return home tonight?" The teacher boomed across the room to him.  
Zuko muttered a few more words under his breath before silencing himself. He sometimes appreciated time like this, time to himself. No uncle shouting in his ears, no sister pranking him or annoying him. He could concentrate on the task at hand, finding what happened on that bridge. Due to that inferior guy jet, he didn't have much information to go on. One thing he knew is that there was something about that brown haired girl. She was acting suspicious this morning, and that guy, he had never seen him before. Still it was strange how she reacted to him.

- - -

"We're there." Suki beamed a smile at Sokka.  
"Erm... erm... I've been at this school for ages but... I've never seen this building...", stammered Sokka, staring at the house which looked like an old, japanese building.  
"You've never seen the dojo?!", asked Suki with a surprised look on her face. He shook his head. She smiled, gripped him by the hand and pulled him with her into the dojo. "Wait here." She pushed him onto the tatami floor and left. Sokka looked around, noticed all the trophies hanging on the wall, the pictures, looking like the old, japanese pictures, drawn with ink and the two fans, decorating a picture with many girls on it, wearing the white clothes and most of them the black belt.  
"That's us last summer", Suki said from behind him. He turned around.  
"Yeah... So, you have the black belt?", he asked, trying not to sound to impressed.  
"Yes, the black belt and the second Dan", Suki nodded. Sokka gulped... God, that was in fact impressive. "Now sit down", she said and he did so, somehow afraid she would do a crazy judo trick to make him sit. She knelt down in front of him and opened a little bag she brought with her from an other room. It was filled with little bottles. She took a pair of tweezers with some cotton an the one end. She poured a orange liquid over it and pressed it fast against Sokkas open lip.  
"Argh!", he cried. "What the hell...?!"  
"Iodine", Suki answered and pressed the cotton still against his lip. Then she put it away. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, but it's the only thing that helps so it doesn't get infected. Are you feeling better?" She bent forward to look into his sapphire blue eyes that hypnotise her.  
"Y-yeah... m-much." Sokka stammered. Her short brown hair touched his nose for a second as she leaned back again. It was the most loveliest touch he ever felt and he could stand now the rest of the medicine treatment. "Hmmm... How come I never saw or met you before?", Sokka asked while Suki placed a plaster over a cut on his cheek.  
"I don't know. Maybe you were just a bit blind...", Suki answered with a smile, not daring to look at him. Sokka nodded slightly.  
"Maybe I was concentrating on the.. wrong person", he whispered, but Sukis smile deepened. "What have I to do to see you again?", he asked in his normal voice.  
"I'm here every afternoon... Training... after that I have time till 9 pm...", she said, still concentrating on his wounds. Sokka grinned.  
"Great." He jumped on his feet and gripped her hand, to pull her up. "I will see you this afternoon!" He beamed his brightest smile at her and was about to ran out of the dojo, but Suki hold him of.  
"Wait there, Sokka!" He turned around. "How do you want to explain your injuries?", she asked.  
"Uhm..." He scratched his head. Suki started to grin and walked towards him, laying her arm around his shoulders which made his heart beating faster.  
"Have you ever heard of _Grumble_ the most aggressive school cat on earth?"  
"We have a school cat?", Sokka asked and Suki sighed.  
"Have you ever heard something of a _greatest and best lie on earth_?!"  
"Oh... got it..."

- - -

"Katara where are we going?" I heard he asked from behind me as I dragged him by his arm. I really liked these moments, I could, well mask my feelings if I would call them that by dragging him places. He would struggle but I knew he liked it as well. And I could touch him without feeling awkward because everyone who saw us would think that I just drag him around. Just me (and I supposed Aang, too) knew why I gripped his warm arm so tightly. Why I sometimes slowed my pace so he bumped into me a bit. Just because of the touch and the tingling it created in me.  
"You'll see, you asked me if I wanted to hang out, so I should get to pick where" I replied smiling at the path in front of us.  
"Well I was expecting to actually **know** the place we're going to before actually going there" He stated in quite a playful voice. I loved that about him, always cautious yet playful.  
"It's a surprise. You like surprises don't you?" I turned to meet his eyes, while a small smile appeared on my face.  
"Do I?" He blinked at me several times. Interrupting him before he could continue. "Yes you do," he gave me a lopsided smile and shunted me to carry on though his hand never left my grasp.  
Through a series of road we walked, talked, and sometimes laughed. Actually most of the time we laughed. It was fun, I really enjoyed myself, but finally we arrived, to the surprise I wanted to show him.  
"_Dragon of the West_" Aang read off the sign.  
"Yeah it's this nice little tea shop, apparently they serve the best tea in town. I thought.. it would be a nice place to spend some erm.. alone time?" I carefully said as a heavy blush formed on my cheeks.  
"Oh." He quickly replied. Again he smiled and walked inside. I quickly followed.  
"Why hello thar!" An old man said as he greeted us with a welcoming smile. "Table for the young couple?" He added on.  
"Oh we're not together, I mean we are but we're not a couple," Aang managed to say, trying to force back embarrassment.  
"Yeah we're just.. friends" I finished him off, seeing him struggle.  
"Oh my mistake you just looked so sweet together if I do say myself," he replied as he led us to some sits. I coughed, feeling a bit awkward. I shot a fast look at Aang, who had sit down opposite me. _Do we look sweet toghether?_ I've never thought about this. Aang and me together... I tried to imagine us next to each other. He was smaller than me. A bit, but you still could see it.  
_I want to marry a tall man_, whispered my voice of the past. That's what I told Aunt Wu.

_"Good day, Aunt Wu!"  
"Hello Katara. Another reading?", she asked smiling.  
"Oh yes, please!", I nodded, sounding a bit to hysterical in my own ears. Aunt Wu backed a bit away.  
"Then come in", she said, regretting that she'd welcomed me to another reading. "What do you want to hear?", she asked.  
"erm... more things about my future husband... you said that he's a pretty strong man and..."_

I snapped back to reality and stared at Aang, who had asked me a question I hadn't heard. _A pretty strong man... Aang... is the strongest man in the world... he's the Avatar..._


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN:** This chapter was started early, was forgotten for a while and then finally ended xD  
This thing with the firework is just in there (in this whole chapter just exists) cause one evening I've heard an firework and told it billeh and we both thought something with a firework could be a fluffy kataang chapter _

_**Wise Words by billeh:** "THE INTERNET COMMUNISTS ARE COMING FOR ME!"_

_**Wise words by suzume:**There's one piracy that I don't like. And that is cons-piracy._

_btw.: billeh has more than 99 wise words to come... you'll see, this fanfiction will never end _;)

**Disclaimer: Billeh and me DON'T own Avatar and we DON'T own the song „Firework" that we used**

- - - - - -

"Hey look at this Katara" his voice jolted me out of my day dreams. I regained my thoughts and stared at him. There was a pause, everything went silent, then it was like someone had turned the volume back up. My focus changed to the poster Aang was pointing at.  
I unpinned it from the wall to get a closer look.  
"Fireworks Display Tonight at Kyoshi Park! Starts at 7:30pm!" I read aloud.  
"Sounds like fun!" Aang replied with a large grin. "Would you consider going with me?" He added on.  
"Like a date?" I asked curiously.  
"Well erm if you.. want to call it that..", he mumbled a bit shocked and looked embarrassed away. I smiled and nodded.  
"Here's your tea, sorry for the mix up before" The owner said and put two steaming teacups in front of us onto the table.  
"Don't worry its quite alright", I reassured him. I s'pose I didn't mind being called a couple with Aang.  
"What are you smiling about?" Aang asked.  
"I was smiling? Oh I was just looking forward to tonight." I let out a soft sigh being careful not to fall into another daydream. Aang grinned and I quickly concentrated onto my tea. I took a sip – Jasmine tea, hot but very tasty.  
"Do you like your tea how it's served?", asked the owner of the shop and smiled. He seemed nice though his golden eyes tell that he was a Firebender.  
"It's wonderful", I answered and Aang nodded. The man bowed with a smile and went to the other guests. I felt Aangs glance lasting on me, a smile curled his lips. I couldn't help but smile too and looked at him.  
"What's the matter?", I asked and he started to grin.  
"Nothing... just... uhm.. you're pretty", he said and didn't look away, a small blush forming onto his cheeks. I blushed furiously.  
"Th-thanks", I whispered, my heart beating madly. "That's cute... that you say this..."  
"It's the truth", he answered lightly and I fast took a sip from my tea, burning my tongue and feeling how my cheeks even grew hotter. Aang was so relaxed, he watched the other guests, took a look at the poster again, a smile forming on his sweet face...  
I could have sit there for hours, just watching him. How he tilted his head, when he was looking around, how he smiled a bit, when he watched the old shop owner making a joke, how his eyes sparkled even more, when he watched the poster again – and me. There was so much in his glance, when he set it onto me. It was happiness... and love.  
_This will be our first date..._, I thought and couldn't hide the wide grin that formed on my face.  
"What are you thinking?", asked Aang, curiously watching me.  
"Nothing in particular", I lied and prayed that I won't blush this time.  
"Okay... must be funny though", he smiled and sipped on his tea. "When shall I be there?", he asked suddenly.  
"Where?" I frowned.  
"At yours... To pick you up so we can go to this festival", he explained.  
"Ah, yes! Erm... it starts at 7:30, so we should meet at 6 I suppose... There are also stands. We can do some gaming there, eat a bit and then watch the firework."  
"Great. I'll be there at 6 o´clock", he promised and nodded.  
_You have nothing to wear!_, I thought, panicking. I thought of everything which was in my wardrobe but nothing was good enough for my date – again I blushed at this thought – with Aang. _But he likes you as you are... He met you in your casual outfit and he – obviously – felt in love with you_, a voice whispered. _But this is special!_, I tried to explain. _It's a __**date**__! I have to wear something really great!_ And I had only a few hours to find in my wardrobe such a great thing cause I had not enough money to buy me new clothes.

- - -

I sat on the floor of my room, a pile of clothes in front of me.  
"Geez... I have nothing to wear", I sighed unhappy. That was a lie, of course I had enough clothes, but I hadn't the **right** ones... I wanted to wear something that would make Aang think of me that I was pretty. I stared at my clothes and sorted some of them out. Jeans, T-shirts... I wore them everyday, I needed something special for Aang... maybe a skirt. Or better a dress. It was warm outside, even the nights were warm now, so I could risk it to wear a dress for tonight. There was just one problem. "I have no dress..." Well, I had the one from the schooldance, yeah, but that was a bit too overdressed...  
It knocked at my door and Gran Gran came in. She smiled at me, seeing the pile of clothes in front of me.  
"Who is the lucky guy?", she asked. I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smile and the blush that formed on my cheeks.  
"It's Aang", I answered shy and Gran Gran chuckled a bit.  
"He's a nice boy", was all she said and I nodded. She walked over to me and began to pick up some clothes and put them back into the wardrobe. "They'll be a Firework Display at Kyoshi Park tonight", she told.  
"I know. Aang and me want to see it", I answered and began to help her with my clothes.  
"It was warm the last nights, you don't need to wear long clothes", she stated and I nodded. I knew that she had something on her mind, but I didn't ask cause I knew my Gran. She wouldn't have told me.  
"Yeah... I decided to wear a dress... when I had one", I said unhappy. Gran Gran beamed a smile at me.  
"Wait here, my dear", she said and went out of my room as if I said a keyword. I raised my shoulders and sorted my stuff back into the wardrobe. I closed it just when Gran Gran came back. She hold something in her hand, coloured in a amazing blue. She unfolded it with a smile and I saw that it was a dress. The prettiest dress I've ever seen!  
It was made of a very light fabric and it was floating down onto the floor like being made of water. I totally felt in love with it.  
"Do you like it?", asked Gran Gran with a smile.  
"_Like_? I love it, Gran Gran!", I answered and stepped closer to touch the fabric, that felt as soft and smooth as it looked like. "It looks amazing", I whispered. "Where do you get that so quickly?"  
"It was your mothers dress", Gran Gran answered with a sad smile. "She wore it on her first date with your father." She handed it to me and left, while I pressed the dress against my chest, inhaling the smell of it. I missed my mom...  
I shook my head and took a lock at my watch. I had only half an hour left! From now on I was in a hurry... I ran into the bathroom and showered quickly, jumped into the dress (that fit perfectly), bended my hair into a braid and put a bit gloss on my lips. I smiled into the mirror and then I heard how the bell rang.  
"That's for me!", I shouted and ran the stairs down (and almost felt) and to the door which I opened quickly. Aang jumped a bit due to the quickly opened door, but then a smile formed on his face.  
"Hey, Katara", he said softly.  
"Hello Aang", I answered with a smile. He stared at my dress, looking up and down from my toes to my head.  
"Wow", was all he could say. "Stunning", he added after a while with a shy smile. I grinned and couldn't help it. This simple word made my heart beating madly and me feeling like the most important person on the world.  
"Thanks." I gripped my bag and was ready to go when Sokka suddenly showed up behind me.  
"Okay, where are you taking her?", he asked like being a detective.  
"erm... to the Kyoshi park... there's a firework this evening", Aang answered.  
"Okay." Sokka folded his arms in front of his chest. "She'll be back at nine, not later", he said with a stern face.  
"What?!", I shouted shocked. "You're not dad!"  
"But I'm the man in this household now", he answered with a blinking an eye. I was gaping at him and Aang looked from Sokka to me and back. Fortunately Gran Gran showed up.  
"You're still here?", she asked with a look at Aang and me. I raised my shoulders and glared She understood and gripped Sokka not so softly at his earlobe. "Let them be." She beamed a smile at Aang and me. "Have fun you two. It would be kind when you could bring her back against 10." She winked at Aang and closed the door.  
Aang and I shared a short glance.

"Uhm...", I began.  
"Well... Let's go then", he smiled and I nodded. The park wasn't far away so we walked. We rarely spoke, just enjoyed being with each other. I could feel the warmth of his body next to me while walking, his arm swinging with the moving, sometimes our hands touched, but he didn't take my hand into his and I was to shy to do it myself.  
"Look!", he suddenly shouted, making me jump a bit in shock before I looked at the thing his hand was pointing at. It was the Kyoshi park! But the normally quiet place was now filled with stands, chatting people and sound. There was even a small Ferris wheel, the lights of it blinking into the dark afternoon sky. Aang was exited like a little child, his grey eyes sparkling in excitement, a big grin lit his face. He looked so cute I wanted to hug him but didn't dare. "Wow! That looks like fun!", he grinned and I nodded.  
"Yeah!" I felt myself getting more and more exited, infected by Aang and the music that was played. It was years ago since I visited such a feast – and this was my first _real_ date with Aang.  
"We have to try the Ferris wheel!", Aang shouted, his gaze fixating on the thing.  
"Sure", I answered with a smile.  
We entered the park and searched us a way through all the people surrounding us. Suddenly I felt his hand gripping mine.  
_Ah! Finally!_  
"I don't want to loose you", he said, looking straight in an other direction.  
"Hmm", I nodded, not able to say more. My heart was beating faster than usual and I liked the feel of his hand holding mine. His was warm and soft like silk. I smiled and concentrated on the different stands. There were so many and so different ones. Mostly selling food, but also some with jewellery, scarfs and other stuff.  
"Look!" Aang pointed at a stand, which was about gaming. It was a shooting stand, where you had to shoot five balloons before getting a plush animal. "I would like to try this", said Aang with an not so inconspicuously glance at a couple of that the boy shot the girl a plush dog and now she was hugging him (the boy, not the dog) and kissing him on his cheek. I blushed a bit when I got it where Aangs thoughts were aiming at.  
"If you want to", I answered with a little smile and he nodded, already heading to the stand. I followed him and watched how he paid the price, got his weapon and started to shoot at the balloons. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times it banged and Aang shot a victorious grin at me.  
"Which prize do you want?", asked the man from the stand. Aang looked at me.  
"Katara? Choose something."  
"Me? Erm..." I looked at the thingies and one of them caught my eye. It was no real animal, but a fantastic one I guessed, at least I've never seen something like this before. It was white and black, fluffy and had big ears and green eyes. "This is cute." I pointed at it. The man took it from the hook and handed it to Aang, who handed it to me.  
"Here", he said simply and smiled. I hugged him and smiled cause I thought that everyone who saw us had to think that we both were a couple.

_"Ladys and gentleman! Welcome to the Kyoshi park!"_, sounded a voice from a speaker and the music was turned off. _"In one minute the big firework will take place!"_ The people began to clap and to cheer. Aang and me shared a glance and a smile. We followed the other people to the round spot where you could stand and watch the firework, but there were so many huge people neither Aang nor me had a good view.  
"Come", whispered Aang suddenly, again he took my hand in his and lead me away.  
"Where are we...?", I started to ask, but suddenly he took me on his arm and jumped onto a tree. "Aang! What if someone could have seen your bending!", I whispered shocked after he placed me onto a big branch.  
"But they haven't", he answered lightly. "Now watch." He pointed at the sky, that was deep blue.

_"Have fun!"_, the voice from the speaker was shouting and then the firework started and the music set in again, this time a rocksong.  
I watched the many colours painting pictures in the sky, looking like coloured ashes thrown into the air. I looked at Aang, who was smiling, his face in many colours next to me. I let out a small sigh and then leant my head against his, feeling his smooth skin and his soft hair and his breath on my face. Slowly he laid his arm around my shoulders, making me feel even more comfortable. And so we watched the firework listening to a song coming from the speaker right underneath us.

_'Cause you know how I feel about you  
You know I can't live without you  
I just wanna stay and make it real _

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me

Well I've made up my mind that I want you to be the one  
The one I wanna be with when I'm ninety-two

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me

"Fireworks" by "Plain White T's"


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: _We're still kicking I swear it. It's just that my net was gone for weeks.. -- But well, here's the new chapter in it's full glory xD**

**Disclaimer:** NO! Neither billeh nor I own Avatar! If we would, there would be even more fluff and kataang all the way

- - -

Colour after colour exploded in the sky, fading away to reveal the stars twinkling. Pink. Red. Blue. White. It was so soothing, though this tree wasn't particularly comfortable I didn't mind it being with Aang. He made it worth it. I could feel Aang shifting his weight around.  
"Are you ok Aang?" I asked, moving myself to allow him some room.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I was just trying to give you a bit more room to get comfortable to you seemed pretty cramped there" He replied sweetly.  
"I'm very comfortable actually" I mused with a smile on my face.  
He replied with a smile and settled down draping his arms around my shoulders. Suddenly a burst of blue appeared in the sky from the fireworks. _Mmm I haven't bended in a while. Not since the whole Jet incident..._  
After a while the fireworks were starting to fade away and the people stopped with watching and started to go back to the stands again.  
"Soooo... What do you want to do next?", asked Aang, beaming his beautiful smile at me. My heart started to beat cause he looked so cute.. and he was so close I could feel the warmth of his body next to me and his breath on my face. I shuddered a bit, cause it made me nervous and happy at the same time, too much emotions were floating through my body. My gaze rest on his lips and I looked away quickly. Aang smiled. "Decided for something?", he asked slowly. My cheeks started to burn.  
_Well, kind of.. but you don't want to know... I can't tell you what I want to do... And what... if I just do it...?_ I shook my head, cause I was just too shy for this. Aang took my shaking as an answer.  
"Well, we could take a ride on the Big Wheel!", he said with sparkling eyes. Me and Aang in this little cabin... This wouldn't solve my _I wanna kiss him, but I'm too shy for it_ problem but at least it stopped me from thinking about said problem.  
"Yeah, sure, why not?!", I answered with a smile and Aang blushed slightly. Before I could ask him how to come down from this tree, I was in his arms and he jumped down on the earth where he where he quickly put me on my own feet. "Uhm...", I said, a bit shocked while he looked around, luckily no one saw us.  
"Let's go to this Big Wheel, now!", he said grinning and I nodded, feeling my cheeks started to burn as he gripped my hand and headed to the Big Wheel. He bought us the tickets and we were sitting in the cabin before I could say "Big Wheel". Aang smiled at me, his face bright and his eyes sparkling in different shades of grey it made me love him even more, let my heart beat even more and let me drawn in his eyes even more. The Big Wheel started to move after a few minutes, lifting our cabin up in the air. When it stopped we were right at the top of the Big Wheel, having a great sight over the city with all its lights, lying under us like a carpet made of glow-worms. I smiled and looked over to Aang, who was watching me, grinning, his eyes never leaving me, studying my face and my hair and my eyes where the lights of the city where sparkling in like stars in a pond.  
"You look pretty", he said suddenly, his voice all husky, making my heart beat like a drum against my chest.  
"Thank you", I whispered. He smiled and bowed a bit forward and I felt the heat crawling into my cheeks. _Is he going to...?_  
In this minute the Big Wheel started to move again and Aang was pressed back into his seat by the motion.  
_Damn you stupid Big Wheel, damn you!_, I thought cause Aang made no new attempt but stared outside the window of the cabin. I sighed and he looked at me.  
"What is it?", he asked and I blushed.  
"Uhm... I ... I ..", I stammered. "I just thought about the fact that.. I haven't bended for a long time", I said quickly.  
"Yeah, right", Aang answered thoughtfully but suddenly a smile formed on his face. "We could practice together... I still need someone to teach me waterbending cause this scroll has stylish drawings but it's no real teacher." I started to grin, relieved about this harmless topic and that I got the chance to see Aang again soon.  
"We could meet tomorrow... at yours", I said quickly and Aang nodded.  
"Yeah, good idea!"  
The Big Wheel stopped and we left it, heading home, cause it was late. We rarely talked on our way home, just enjoyed being with each other.  
"We see us tomorrow", Aang said as we stood at our door. I nodded.  
"Yeah. At 3?"  
"Okay. See you." He smiled at me and then turned around to walk away. I felt a bit heartbroken as he left me like that without giving me a little hug, just a smile. As I turned around my interest was caught by a movement behind a window in the first floor. Sokkas' room! Now I knew why Aang had been like this!  
"Argh... This hell of a brother!", I mumbled opening the door just to see said person standing in the floor.  
"Hey, Kat, how was your date? Has he touched you somewhere? If he did I gonna..."  
"Shut your air hole, okay?!", I shouted and punched him against the shoulder, running up the stairs.  
Who in the world needs brothers?!  
I reached my room and flopped onto my bed. So to sum up the night. It was.. nice. Very nice in fact, though I wish Aang had gave me a bit more of a goodbye. It seemed to be going very well as well.  
I gripped my favourite, heart-shaped pillow and pressed it against my chest while staring at the ceiling. I tried to imagine how my life had been without Aang. It was complicated, cause he became a big part of it, but after a while I remembered.  
There had been my school, the swim training (or better: the waterbending training), homework and visiting Meng at her job at Aunt Wu's. Not that thrilling. Terribly boring, frankly speaking. Often in my old life I'd wanted to break free, to do something different, crazy.. and dangerous. The waterbending at the swimming-bath had been a good beginning to become a thrilling life. It had been something mysterious, something she had to hid in front of everyone else.. till one day this strange guy with the stormy grey eyes came into my life, confusing everything I had build up. Things had become much more interesting than usual. Much more fun than usual. And much more complicated...  
_We feel something for each other.. it's obvious. I know that he knows that I know that he likes me more than normal._ This last thought had been a twisted and complicated one, but it just showed perfectly how it was: Freakin' complicated. Though she didn't want to change a thing. If she'd tried to change something on the situation they had, maybe things would become even more complicated and twisted as they were at the moment.  
_Aang is the Avatar.. He needs to concentrate on everything else than lovey-dovey stuff. The time is wrong.. I can't tell him what I feel.. but what if he finds the courage to tell me..?_

In this second Sokka barged into my room.  
"Katara, Meng's on the phone for you...", he said and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh!" I jumped up and was about to ran downstairs, but in the door I turned around. "And forget it, I found a new, better place to hide the key for my diary!", I said before I ran downstairs.  
"Aww, man", I heard Sokka sigh in my room.

"Hi Meng!", I smiled in the same second I pressed the phone against my ear.  
"Hi Kat! Listen, I got some really great news from Rob, who's friends with Kai, who is a friend of the friend of Steven who's girlfriend is friends with..."  
"Okay, Meng, what is this about?", I asked with a spinning head, massaging my temple.  
"Great, Kat, now I forgot where I've been... Well, the main point is that there'll be a summer festival at our school in a few weeks! And only a few people already know!" (Yeah, sure, just all the guys she counted up...)  
"Sounds good! – Is there a title or a topic?"  
"Yeah, it's 'The four element's – Complete harmony' ", she answered with stressing harmony. I coughed. Harmony? With the Firenation Company? Sure...  
"Uhm.. sounds.. erm.. great?", I answered after a while.  
"Especially for you", Meng said, grinning as I could clearly hear in the change of her voice.  
"Yes.. sure.." I glared at Sokka who has accidentally a business to do in the living room. I laid my hand over the phone so Meng didn't take the following for be said to her. "Why do you always have to sneak up behind me?", I whispered.  
"Slow down Katara, your life isn't that interesting!", he answered. "I'm just searching for the tv magazine."  
"Right in front of you", I said coldly, as Meng started to talk again.  
"Sorry, Kat, but I have to hang up now. Rob's at my place and we gonna watch 'Titanic' now. That will be soooo romantic!", she sighed. "Bye, bye!" And click she hang up. I stared at the telephone as if it was a strange plant I just found.  
"Rob?", I repeated slowly. There was just one Robert, Rob for short, at my school... and shockingly he had no big ears.

- - -

"Hey boy" Aang shouted as he burst through the door. Appa replied with a happy bark. "Yeah my date with Katara was great. Man she's such a great girl, though she looked disappointed when I left her tonight, maybe I should of hugged her or maybe even kissed her. But then again I reckon Sokka would of burnt me on the stake."  
Aang ran through the house jumping 10feet into the air to land softly lying on his back in his special sanction where the panda lily was situated. All he could do was dream and smile about the time he had spent with Katara just hours ago. They were so close up in that tree and walking home and, and. Well you get the idea. He couldn't help but feel so ecstatic, he just wanted to be where he was a few hours ago. Katara next to him in his comfort. He sighed deep, letting every moment happen again in his thoughts.. As they've been into the small cabin of the Big Wheel.. he had been about to kiss Katara... but then the Big Wheel ruined his plans. And somehow Aangs' was at least a bit thankful because kissing a girl... was something he'd never imagined being raised by the monks in the orphanage. He wondered how it would feel to press his lips slightly against hers, tasting her, feeling her soft breath on his lips. His heart started to beat faster and he closed his eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks.  
_Tomorrow.. I'll see her again,_ he thought with a smile before he drifted to a peaceful sleep right where he was.

- - -

The next day I went to the temple Aang lived in.  
"Hi Katara!", he greeted me with a smile, while Appa was jumping up and down my legs, barking, happy to see me.  
"Hi Aang!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. We stood there for a while, just smiling at each other till we noticed how stupid we may looked and snickered a bit embarrassed.  
"Uhm... Come in. Would you like a cup of tea?", Aang asked me while I followed him into the cool air of the temple. I really liked it to be here. It smelled of the old wood it was build of, the tea Aang drank day and night and of Aang himself, the sweet smell of a gentle breeze in spring.  
He had to repeat his question before I react.  
"Oh, erm, no, not at the moment, thanks", I replied.  
"Okay, then let's go out to train a bit."  
"Sure." I followed him into the garden, the smell of the flowers greeted me, the panda-lily on the floor as well. It became even prettier, strong and beautiful. A second bud was there, but hadn't opened yet. I breathed in deeply and felt how I relaxed in this peaceful little paradise in the middle of this by the Firenation Company reigned city. While Aang and me had have fun at the firework display yesterday there had been a big protest in another part of the city, but the Firenation had ended it violently, many people got hurt.  
Aang stepped beside me, giving me one of his sweet smiles.  
"Uhm.. I thought we may could train some waterbending together", he said.  
"Hm.. Why not", I answered. "Though I don't think I would be a good teacher because I don't know much myself.."  
"You're an awesome waterbender, Katara", he reassured me and I couldn't hid the smile and the blush.  
"Thanks", I mumbled and he smiled, while handing me the waterbending scroll. I concentrated on the drawings to get my heartbeat back in a not life threatening beat while I felt Aangs glance lasting on my face. "So.. what do you know about waterbending?", I asked him after a while.  
"Not much", he answered frankly. "Just this one move." He walked over to the pond and I followed him to watch. He stopped at the bench and raised his hands at the height of his chest to push them away from his body and to take them back again. Small waves build on the surface of the pond. I nodded.  
"Good. That looks really good."  
"Thanks", he smiled. Then he stopped his bending. "What can you teach me?", he asked. I coughed nervously. I was a beginner as he, standing on the same step.  
"Well.. I tried this but, I haven't mastered it yet", I said slowly.  
"Show me", he begged and I nodded. I raised my hands like he did a few minutes ago, forming claws with my fingers. I concentrated on the water, my breath became lower, my heartbeat calmed down, even my skin became cooler. That happened whenever I was bending. I seemed as I tried to slip into the character of the water. Slowly I raised my hands and a bubble of water came out of the pond, raising with my hands into the air. It was a big bubble and I had to concentrate hard on it. Sweatdrops started to roll down my forehead and I frowned, concentrating while the muscles in my arms were flexing under the pressure. The bubble felt back into the water and I stumbled a bit backwards, right into Aang, who put his arms around me to save me from falling. My one hand had gripped his shoulder while my other arm had laid around his neck. My cheek laid against his shoulder and my nose was touching his neck.  
Oh.my.god, I thought, my heart beating madly, the world spinning.  
"That was close", Aang said with a trembling voice. I nodded, then felt how he brought me back on my feet again. We both had pink highlighted cheeks and couldn't stand the others glance. A awkward silence was between us.  
"You know that there'll be a summer festival soon?", a voice asked, being mine as I noticed.  
"Really?" Aang looked up, a bit unsure if he could look me into the eyes.  
"Yeah.. The topic is 'The four element's – Complete harmony' ", I told him and he grinned sadly.  
"'Harmony'?", he repeated just like I did yesterday. "Almost sounds like they know that they have to Avatar at their school", he joked. "Who made this up?"  
"The topics are always made up by the... head boy.. Zuko...", I said slowly, going pale.  
"Katara?", Aang asked a bit scared by my reaction. He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, sure just.. erm.. everything was spinning for a second", I answered what wasn't a big lie.  
It just had nothing to do with a bad circulation, but more with Zuko.. knowing that the Avatar was in our school..


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN:**_ _OMG, I did it! D The first part was written sometime in... er.. September? xD - I'm really sorry, that it took me sooo long this time and I want to thank everyone, who's still reading this and the people who commented, added it to their favourites or allerting list and who just read it. Thank you. It means a lot to me. _

_Anyway, the one part is written by billeh and I just put it in there. You'll notice it, it's the part in good english xD He had no time for writing anymore so I've tried to make it fit in as good as possible )  
_

_This chapter is for **billeh** because he's a really good friend and I'm thankful for a lot he did and for inspiring me a lot. Thank you. That's your chappy, I hope you like it :)_

_And I hope everyone else will like it as well There you go:_

_ps: No one did the proof reading this time so I'm really sorry for all grammar and writing mistakes I've done :( _

- - - -

In the following weeks school was like a beehive. Every hall on every floor was packed with pupils, gathering in groups, some of them on ladders, trying to hang festoons (in black and red, blue and grey, green and brown and blue and white) and posters on the walls, saying things like "Hot Burning Fire Flakes – only 70 pence a box" – "Unleash your future, come to Miss Meng's Fortunetelling Tent!" – "Photographs with the Fire Lord? Here you can get them!"

Every class tried to show off with their offers for the festival. The posters tried to be the biggest, the most colourful ones, written all over them the astonishing things that were offered.

Aang and me walked through the halls, where loads of other pupils were decorating, chatting or shouting comments at someone who pinned the poster rather askew on the wall. It was such a hotchpotch everywhere you could go mad. Someone shouted in my ear ("Oh no, you wrote Firebending in two words!") and two girls bumped into me ("Oh sorry!" – "Is the poster still okay?"). Aang had less difficulties than me. He just went through the people like a gust of wind through the thinnest whole. Sometimes he stopped to turn around and beam a smile at me, waiting till I caught up with him again, or to read one of the posters more closely. He was rather exited about the whole festival thing while I still wasn't sure what to think about it.

After the episode with the darn the governance of the firenation had grown. Men in red and black uniforms were patrolling in and out of our school now. On the streets you met more of them. You felt watched wherever you went.

Aang, however, wasn't as half as anxious as me. We talked about the situation, but all he replied was "Don't worry, Katara, I'll be fine." and he'd beamed a happy smile at me.

Lost in thoughts I bumped into something rather warm. It was Aang.

"Look, I think Meng has her own offer", he told me, pointing at a really pink poster with a picture of a wide smiling Meng on it, who'd tried to do something with her hair, so they didn't stick out like usually. Apparently it hasn't worked.

"She's telling the future", I stated, not sure if I should be surprised or not.

"Yeah!" Aang followed the line with his finger while reading out: "Palm reading, cartomancy and scrying."

"She learned a lot at Aunt Wu's it seems", I said, impressed. Aang didn't answer. His ganze was already fixated on something else. It was a girl on a ladder, who seemed to leant to far to the right, at least she was about to fall to the floor, clinging with on hand desperately on a festoon, which wouldn't keep her from falling anyway. No one else seemed to notice.

"We have to hel-", I couldn't finish my sentence, because suddenly a gust of air was floating through the hall towards the girl pushing her back up on the ladder. "Aang!" I gripped him at his elbow, glaring at him. "You can't bend at school!", I whispered, about to panic.

"No one has seen", he answered in a low tone, still smiling. He pointed at the girl who was hugging the boy next to the letter who looked rather confused, but a bit embarrassed as well. "She thinks the boy pushed her back up", Aang explained to me simply.

I caught a glimpse of a well-known boy who wouldn't think the boy had pushed the girl back on the ladder.

"We should go now, Aang", I whispered, tugging him at his arm.

"But there is so much to see...", he answered.

"You'll see at the festival! Come on, now!" I gripped his hand, dragging him along with me. He sighed but didn't struggle. He seemed to become used to be dragged around by me.

"Strange, haven't you felt this gust of air as well", a boy next to me mumbled.

"Yeah... and it hit this girl and pushed it back up on the ladder", added a girl.

I broke into a run, shoving the people aside, not letting go of Aang. The voices grew louder, everyone seemed to talk about this "mysterious gust of air" and it was just a matter of time till our head boy would, literately, get wind of it.

I opened a random door and dragged Aang in the room behind it and slammed it shut. It was dark in here and I needed a few seconds to understand where we were.

"Katara, what are we doing in a broom cupboard?", Aang asked and though it was dark I knew that he'd grimaced his face in a confused expression.

"Having a talk", I answered as if it was usual to have talks in broom cupboards.

"Oh... uhm... okay", Aang answered, sounding like he was wondering if I maybe turned nuts.

"Erm... yeah..." I said, reaching out for the light switch. I found it and soon I could see Aang again, really wearing a confused expression, eyeing me carefully.

"What was all this fuss about?", he asked and I remembered why we were here.

"You bended!", I said, pointing at him.

"Yes, and no one -"

"- wrong! Everyone noticed, Aang!", I corrected him. "I heard a boy and a girl discussing about a gust of wind, hitting the girl and saving her from falling... Aang, what if someone has seen you causing this wind?"

"No one has", he said stubbornly. "And", he added, "I never thought you'd have let her falling on the floor, getting hurt, instead of helping her."

"I would have helped her, but not with bending, Aang!"

"It would have been too late, to run to her... without using bending abilities", he said. And he was right.

"I know but... please, promise me, never do that at school again. I'm just caring for you. What if someone finds out? You'd be imprisoned... and being the Avatar it wouldn't be a nice time in prison I reckon..." I looked down, feeling even miserable with the thought about Aang being in jail.

I felt a soft touch under my chin, lifting up my head so I met Aangs gaze with mine. He smiled.

"I promise you to never bend again at school", he said, his hand remaining under my chin.

I suddenly noticed how small the broom cupboard was, how our knees barely touched, he sitting on a small shelf, me on a table. The light was dim and I could feel his warm breath touching my face.

- Bang -

The door of the broom cupboard has been torn open and Aang and me jerked apart. Sokka stood in the door, breathing heavily. He laid in a rather dramatic way his hand on his forehead, claiming: "I found my sister with a boy in a broom cupboard!" Then he took his hand from his forehead, shooting daggers at Aang. "I'm gonna kill you for that! If you touched her –"

"- he hasn't touched me!", I said fast, stepping between Aang and my-hell-of-a-brother. "We talked."

"They talked", sighed Sokka, again in a dramatic tone. I rolled my eyes.

"And now go outta the way." I shoved him aside and – again – dragged Aang with me. "He definitely watched to many movies", I sighed. Aang looked back over his shoulder.

"It seems so."

- - -

The time uses to fly when special occasions are ahead and so it happened with the school festival. It was impossible for the teachers to hold a decent lesson with people suddenly leaping up, crying out "I've got an idea!" and everyone started to mumble excitingly to hear it.

After a long, boring decision our class representative Teo, a limping guy with thick, brown hair and glasses, determined our class to host a café. We planned to offer biscuits and cakes from every Nation, though Aang criticised under his breath the recipe of our cake with the gooey centre. But I nudged him not to say it out loud. The thing with the mysterious gust of air in hall three was finally out of every head now, after there where thrilling rumours for three days, containing the most freaky ideas you can imagine, at least too freaky to point on an airbender being a pupil at this school. Even Zuko, who I feared most, had did nothing at all. Not even sneaking around Aang and me. No one of his "friends" had shown up as well. Though I tried not to feel too save about that.

"Tomorrow's the festival", Aang said, beaming, on our way home. He told me that this was his second festival, after the one in Kyoshi park, he ever visited. I felt kinda special that I'd attended him to his first festival like he'd attended me on my first date ever. Because that's what it had felt like. It hadn't been some normal meeting between two friends. He wanted to kiss me there in the Big Wheel, I felt it.

Though this was a rather nice thought which made my heart beat faster and my cheeks flush I didn't allowed me much to think of it, because it made me feel awkward around him. It made me twitch whenever he touched me and made me stare at him, desperate to touch him, his arm, his hand, his cheek, just something, just to feel a bit of the warmth of his skin against mine.

"It will be sure boring", said Sokka in a bored voice, trying to check his hair in every thing made of glass we met on our way home. I shot a glance at him.

"What is this all about? I mean, I'm used to you being rather confident about yourself but this..." – I watched him winking at himself, stretching non-existent muscles – "... is even for you too much..."

"I have a date", Sokka answered, not looking away from his reflection. Aang and me shared a glance under raised eyebrows.

"Oh really?", Aang asked. "Who is it?"

"Suki", Sokka sighed as if that would be the obvious answer. (Well, it kinda was. He talked about her 24/7. When I woke up I heard about her amazing fighting skills, when I fell asleep I heard Sokka saying her name again and again, trying to pronounce it especially lovingly and manly at the same time.)

"Oh, nice", Aang said, smiling. Finally Sokka turned to him.

"However, don't look too much forward to this school festival... It was every year a Dance of Death and it'll be this year as well", he told us.

I wasn't so sure about that, though. Especially not with the topic 'The four element's – Complete harmony', a suspicious Zuko and a sometimes too careless and helpful Aang...

- - -

"Look! That looks amazing!" Aang pointed out and I nodded. He was right. Never has been a school festival so colourful and vivid. Everywhere where stands, coloured either red, or green or blue or light blue.

There was music, it sounded rather strange in the ears due to the band persisting of musicians which played for the nations typical instruments. Horn met flute, Firenation the Air Nomads and Drums met Banjo, Earthkingdom met the Watertribes. After a while you could hear a kinda melody in the noise or you just got used to it. At least your ears stopped ringing.

The air was full of pleasant smells, of food and potpourris of flowers.

Everywhere was something new to see: Chinese lanterns shaped like the head of a Dragon representing the Firenation. Kites in every shape you could imagine, animals, human beings (even the Fire Lord) and clouds, portrayed the Air Nomads. Potpourris of Flowers and rare gems personated the Earth Kingdom. And fishing for goldfish and soothing tea illustrated the Watertribe.

Before the festival could really start our headmaster wanted to deliver a speech.

"Oh joy!", mumbled Sokka while he was stretching and looking out for Suki. Apparently he found her, at least he suddenly dashed away and kicked himself a way through the pupils.

"There he is!" Aang was pointing at the stage, clearly meaning our headmaster.

"I haven't seen him before", I admitted.

"Me just once, the day I came to school."

Headmaster Zhao looked very stern and soldier-like. My brother, who had seen him before due to having some problems with observing the school rules has described him as a 'Gorrilla-like guy with a funny beard'. Well, I had to admit that his sideburns looked a bit odd. He wore a red and black outfit, showing to which nation he belonged, apparently rather proud of it. I frowned as it came clear to me in what a dictated city we lived. I shot a short glance at Aang, who was still wearing his grin that lit his eyes. I felt my facial expression soften. Maybe Aang was right. Being a bit more relaxed about things could maybe help. Maybe it was just my tensed attitude which made things worse and I was overreacting. What if Zuko has just made up this topic because he liked the idea?

I shook my head.

Zuko liking the idea of connected element's was to hilarious to count as an Aang-like positive view on things.

"Heh, that's weird", said Aang next to me and made me twitch.

"What is weird?", I asked, wondering. He pointed at the stage, where our headmaster had already started with his speech – but somehow there was no sound at all. He was speaking into his microphone, but the speakers didn't work apparently. The pupils started to babble and to snicker, making fun of the headmaster, who was still ranting on, and not noticing that what he said wasn't audible except for him and the guys in the first row. After 2 minutes I started to grin myself and Aang grinned from on ear to the other.

Finally the speech was over, because headmaster Zhao lowered the microphone and the people in the first row started to applaud, so everyone else joined in, jubilating even.

"I won't jubilate, who knows what he actually said", a guy next to mumbled. I looked at him and he looked back. He had green eyes and his brown dreadlocks were dressed in a ponytail. He had to be around Sokkas age, or one year older. When his friend nudged him, he turned around and broke our eye contact. When I turned to Aang I looked into two very sad grey eyes.

"You know this guy?", he asked me and I blushed a bit, because it just came to my mind how it must have looked for him.

"No, not a bit. Was just wondering about... his hair. Anyway, let's go and look what this festival has got in store for us!", I said more gleeful than necessary, but it brought Aangs smile back.

"Sure!"

We walked over the courtyard, checking out the many different activities and the different kinds of foods you could eat. – I bet I saw my brother every time we passed a food stall though Aang told me that this would have been impossible even for himself being an airbender and having the ability to walk as fast as the wind.

Thought Sokka could reach incredibly speeds when someone says "food" too loudly.

Anyway, Aang and me decided to try some Fire Flakes – and right after that the soothing tea nearby because, Jesus, they've been hot!

"Oh, look!" Aang grabbed my arm and I almost poured the tea over my blue silken shirt when he dragged me through the crowds of people. He suddenly stopped and I was about to pour the tea all over him, but I managed it, again, to keep it in the cup with a little movements of my fingers. Aang beamed at me and I looked at the stable we stand in front of.

AIR – Balloons for your heart's desire the sign above the stable told.

"Let's do that, could be fun", Aang said and snatched some coins from his pocket. "And maybe it'll work...", he added under his breath. Before I could nod, I had a balloon and a pen in my hands.

Aang was already scribbling feverishly something on the little heart-shaped card which was attached to the balloon. I looked on my own card. My heart's desire is... was written on it and a gap was following. I didn't need to think too long about my true heart's desire... I shot a glance over at Aang. He was my heart's desire. Being with him, no matter for how long or where. Just feeling him next to me, having him there, knowing I could talk to him if I felt like it or just to be silent with him.

So there was just one thing I could write on that card: ... being with Aang. When I was done Aang's and me exchanged a glance.

"Let's send them up", I said and he just nodded and smiled.

We stepped away from the stables and on a meadow that started just next to the courtyard. We weren't that alone though, there were many people, letting balloons fly or letting fly a kite. A couple was there, holding hands and letting a balloon fly. They watched it soaring up and then turned and seeing us they smiled at us, probably thinking we'd be a couple like them.

But... we aren't..., I thought, feeling a bit down until Aang nudged me.

"Let's let go together", he said and I nodded, gaving him a little smile. Together we were counting: "Fire, Earth, Water, Air!" – and we let go and let them rise higher and higher, a light blue and a dark blue spot in the sky at last before they vanished.

"What was your Heart's Desire?", Aang asked suddenly, still staring into the sky though the balloons were gone long.

"Er... If I would tell someone it probably won't come true", I answered quickly.

"True", he nodded and smiled a bit.

"Oh my God, help me! We need help! Someone has to help!", someone was crying suddenly and Aang and I turned around to face the school building from which it seemed to come. And right, there was a woman in a window and... a little child was dangling from a banner, hanging down from the window. It must have fallen out of it and luckily grabbed the banner. But it was just a matter of time before it had to let go...

The wind started to pick up around Aang, I could feel a breeze tickle my feet as I watched Aang grow agitated, his fist tightened.

"Aang.." I tried to calm him but comforting his hands in mine.

"Katara I can't just stand here! I can save him, he will get badly hurt if I don't!" His hands were still clenched into tight fists.

It seemed a lot of people had moved back, from noticing the swirling winds around us. We were attracting to much attention.

"Aang, What if Zuko's watching! You'll know what'll happen if he sees you airbending" I tried to pull Aang away from the stop, but his gaze kept on the boy that was hanging on for his life. "It was close last time in the hall Aang.. Please!"

Dust and leaves were lifting from the floor tumbling and circled around us. Aang grip on my hand was loosening, he was losing control again. I couldn't let him do this, Zuko would see him. I could already here the voices around us raising, could even hear the pounding of feet coming nearer – the Fire Nation Soldiers who have been patrolling over the courtyard, Zuko leading them.

"No Aang!" I grabbed his arm, tears were filling my eyes. "Don't do this, Aang! They'll take you away with them if they'll see you! They'll do terrible things with you!" He didn't listen. I could see the first traces of shimmering arrows appearing on his hands. "Aang, don't destroy my heart's wish to be with you all the time I have!", I cried – the wind stopped, Aang was landing on his feet and blinking at me. I hugged him, feeling weak and horrible.

"The kid, it needs help", he said, just as if the nearing Avatar State never had taken place.

"I know", I whispered, looking at the child still dangling on the banner. One of it's hand seemed to lose the grip of it. "It will fall, Aang, it will fall!"

"I know!", he said, thinking hard, his grey eyes dark like storm clouds and blazing like swords. He nodded, probably after having an inner dialogue with himself and shot a fast glance at Zuko and the Fire Nation soldiers who had arrived. Zuko looked at the child, his face as ice cold as always, not telling how hot the flames could be he could shot out of his hands and feets when kicking them towards you.

"It's just a little child dangling from a banner after the mother apparently didn't take care", he was shouting. "Go on, people, go on, there are many attractions to see on the festival and this is none of them." The Firenation Soldiers spread out between the people standing on the meadow and were shoving us back towards the courtyard. Aang and me shot glances backward at the child – it was still hanging there helplessly.

"Zuko! Help him! Please, help this child!", I shouted. – He was ignoring me. Aang who was next to me gritted his teeth and then he acted as he tripped over something and while gesticulating with his arms his face met the ground.

"Aang!", I cried, afraid he could be stamped because so many people were coming behind us, but some man, I recognised him as the one part of the balloon-couple from before, helped him to get up.

"Be more careful next time, young man", he smiled and Aang nodded quickly and was at my side again.

"Are you crazy? They could have pounded you to death and..."

"They didn't... Everyone's alright." With that he shot a glance back and I did the same – just to see that the child has been lifted up by some really weird gust of air that had come out of nothing.

Of course, the gesticulating!

"Aang, you're a genius!", I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I just try to do my best", he answered, blushing madly.

The next weeks after the school festival were really fast over and we got our certificates faster than some people had hoped.

"WHAT? An E in English?!", Sokka cried, staring at his certificate as if it would be some strange vegetable from outer space. (Though I think meat-man Sokka would have stared at some good old earth vegetable like that as well).

"Wow, Sokka, how did you manage that?!", Aang asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I have no idea... I mean, I was talking all the time during the lessons..."

"Yeah, just not with the teacher", I added and Aang and me grinned.

"But I talked freaking english!", Sokka shouted.

"Because it's your native tongue...", I sighed.

"See? So I think I should graded for that as well.. I mean, I don't talk German or something like that..."

"Who talks German anyway?", Aang asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly", Sokka nodded and I sighed while we walked out in the bright sunshine, welcoming the summer holidays that were awaiting us.

tbc (sooner than last time ' )


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN:** I did it!! :) I am soooo sorry for making you all wait for so long .. I just had my last year in school now and had to study for it and some crap happened at the beginning of the year and so I decided first to let this fanfic die..._

But now I felt like writing it again!

_I excuse every grammar and spelling mistake! xD  
_

_Next chappy will be out in a week or two._

_Thanks for reading!_

--

**Chapter 21**

The days were warm and sunny, the sky was blue and a soft wind was going. Well, it was a perfect weather for the summer holidays.

While Sokka spend half the day with sleeping and starting it around midday, running through the housing and looking out for a hair tie, that was supposed to bring his hair in a kinda humanlike looking hairstyle, to finally quiet and trying to sneak outta the housing, mainly slipping on the newspaper that was lying on the stairs or stinging himself or being caught while stealing a rose from our neighbours garden.

Gran Gran and me just smirked about this odd behaviour, including him sitting at the table, having clouded eyes and whispering "Suki" now and then.

While Sokka was having his daily stuntshow and finally got away after that, I stood in my room and stared into the mirror, raising my eyebrows sceptically. Tanned skin, big blue eyes, long, brown hair. A few freckles on my nose and... was this a pimple?!

Before I could inspect this horrible discovery for longer, Gran Gran came into my room and raised her eyebrows.

"Since when are you vain?", she asked, half joking and half serious. I frowned.

"I am not vain.. I just.. check", I answered, while I was wondering if it would look very odd, when gluing a streak of my hair over my nose so you couldn't see this pimple anymore. I looked into the mirror.

What am I saying! Pimple?! That was a mountain, a monster, a living creature!

Oh my god, did it just move?!

"Katara?"

"Yes?" I was still staring on this pimple, that seemed to swell with every second that passed.

"A young man called a few minutes ago, telling me that he couldn't wait any longer and is on his way here to pick you up", she told me.

_Aang is on his way?! I have to shower, to get dressed and extirpate this pimple!_

I ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

A cry echoed through the neighbourhood.

"Katara, is everything alright? You know that the water needs some time to become warm", Gran Gran said from the outside, while I was recovering from my heart attack.

This water was ice cold! – But I could help that!

With a little movement with my fingers the water went warm and I showered in the new record time of 5 Minutes.

Again with a movement of my fingers I got rid of the Water in my hair so they were just a bit damp, so I just had to wrap myself into a towel and ran into my room. There I opened the drawer and stared into it.

What was I supposed to wear?!

Finally a short white skirt and a light-blue top passed my hard selection criteria and I used a blue ribbon with pearls to put my hair into a high ponytail.

I took a look into the mirror. On my nose was this pimple sitting and pulsating, this little person (editted). I knew when Aang would come here, he would just see my pimple, find it disgusting and me as well and would never ever talk to me again.

I sighed. In this second the bell rang. Great, I had no more time to find a solution for my small.. excuse me, for my BIG problem.

I went downstairs to open the door and Aang stood in front of it as expected and beamed at me.

"Hi Katara! – Wow, you look beautiful!"

"Hello Aang! – Thank you." I felt me blushing and realised that Aang was only looking into my eyes.

Before I knew what I was doing I hugged him, being so overwhelmed that I was friend with this wonderful and sweet boy. After a second of being slightly confused, Aang hugged me back and grinned sheepishly at me.

"Soooo... we wanna head off?", he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure, where are we going?", I asked and stepped out of the housing and closed the door behind me.

"This will be a surprise." He winked at me and I grinned.

"Alright, then go ahead and kidnap me, I just hope it will be good."

"I am sure you will love it", he said and blushed in the same second. I was blushing too and said laughing:

"Well, sounds promising."

After a half our of walking we reached the forest that was located at the western End of the city and just had partly paved ways.

Aang was heading towards it and I followed him. I really became curious what surprise that was supposed to be.

We walked along the shadowy paths and talked, but also were silent with eachother. Suddenly Aang grabbed my hand and my heart began to beat faster.

"This way", he said and pointed at a small path between bushes. I raised my eyebrows.

"Uhm, so what was the surprise again?", I asked.

"Don't worry, it is worth it." He smiled at me and my pulse started to race. All I could do was nod.

I think I would have walked through hot lava for him, when he just gave me this smile.

So I followed him, the bushes scratched my bare legs and I was mad at myself for not putting on a jeans, on the other hand, I wanted to show Aang my female side.

Plus he was holding my hand, while he was going in front of me, pushing the bushes aside so I could walk better.

After a while we reached a small clearing. It was beautiful! There were standing flowers everywhere, softly enlightened by the few sunbeams that could work their way through the trees. The grass was knee-high and soft and very green and tendrils hung down from the trees. I felt like being in a beautiful Jungle.

"Wow", I whispered and Aang smiled at me.

" There's more to it than that." He gave me with a shy smile a pink flower.

"Can it become any better?", I asked beaming.

"Oh yes", he replied with a smile and looked me into the eyes.

_I know something that would make everything even more perfect..._, I thought and he seemed to think the same, he stepped closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I didn't move a muscle, just gently squeezing his hand to encourage him. He bend forward and...

_rrrrrrmmblll_

We scattered apart and stared at eachother.

"Katara are you hungry?", he asked and I shook my head scandalised.

"I thought that was you."

"No, wasn't me either", he replied with raised eyebrows. In this second the sound was heard again.

_rrrrrrmmblll_

We frowned and exchanged a glance.

"It's coming from over there... Come, I wanted to show you the bridge anyway." He started to walk in a direction.

_Bridge?_

"Wait!" I ran after him and hoped he may would take my hand again, but he was way too much occupied with listening. Again the sound was heard. It sounded like a avalanche. "Aang, maybe we should turn around."

"Why?", he asked while heading to a pretty chain bridge, which lead over a dried-out riverbed.

"Because it's maybe a avalanche or something?"

"Katara, we are benders, don't forget that", he said smiling.

"That doesn't make us immortal", I replied, but he didn't seem to hear me and walked over the bridge. I followed him. The sound became louder and louder.

Were animals capable to make such sounds?!

I already saw a sabre-toothed tiger in front of my inner eye, when something grabbed my arm.

Still busy with thinking about such a monster, I screamed and Aang, who had pulled me next to him behind a bush, lay a hand over my mouth.

"Psssst, Katara", he whispered and I blushed because I've acted so stupid.

"What are we doing here?", I asked. He pointed at a very tiny hole in the bush through which you could look onto a new clearing. This one was totally different from the other one though. It was only light earth, no grass, no flowers. The earth looked weirdly formed, as if someone had build a skatepark. Suddenly the sound was heard again and a part of the clearing deformed into a skate jump. I looked over to Aang, who was watching the clearing.

Suddenly a voice was heard.

"That's enough, let's begin!" A boy with long, brown dreadlocks appeared and I recognised him and wondered if he went on our school.

Next to him stood an other person, way smaller with shot, black hair, a green shirt and baggypants.

"Alright", the person replied and the voice gave away it had to be a girl. She stepped into the clearings and after a short, powerful movement with her arms the earth raised under her and formed into a board – and chased off over the Parkour. The boy did the same and both raced on her earth-skateboards around.

"D-d-do you see that?", I asked and to make sure I didn't go total loony. Aang nodded.

"They are Earthbenders!", he said excited. "Come!" He jumped up and ran on the clearing.

- Was he crazy?"

I ran after him and stopped suddenly. The two persons had taken notice from us and stopped. The girl quickly moved her hands and bonds of earth laid themselves around our ankles.

This looked bad...

"Who are you?", the boy asked, while the girl was racing towards us like a thunderstorm and stopped just a few centimetres in front of us, her board turning into dust.

"They have sat behind this bush all the time already", she said while pointing on the bush.

"How can you know that?", Aang wondered, "Aren't you blind?"

And really, her green eyes were palely and looked through us. She was really blind!

"Just because I can't see like you two that doesn't mean I can't see at all", she replied cryptically and unfriendly. The boy had reached us, too, now and his dark-green eyes looked fearful.

"Who are you?", he asked again.

"I am Aang and that's Katara", Aang replied, still being in a cheerful mood. "We took a walk and heard the sounds. – You are Earthbenders, right?!", he asked enthusiastically and the boy looked really scared now. "Don't worry", Aang said, "we won't reveal you to the Firenation. We are bender, too. I am an Airbender and Katara is a Waterbender!"

"Aang!", I cried shocked, but he smiled reassuring at me and with a gust of Air he vaulted himself up into the air and the earthbonds flew apart and turned into dust.

He was such a strong bender!

When he landed again, the boy looked surprised at him, just the girl was still unimpressed.

"What are your names?", Aang asked.

"I am Haru and this is my sister Toph. We moved here a few weeks ago, but I think we visit the same school." He moved his hands and my bonds disappeared as well.

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest. In this second a stick burst in the bushes on the other side of the clearing. We froze.

--

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Everyone stared at the bushes the noise had come from. Again a stick did burst and we flinched.

"Have you brought someone with you?", asked Toph, there was no sign of nervousness in her voice. She still seemed to be horribly bored.

"No, we have been alone. Just the two of us", said Aang and I nodded. Haru frowned and seemed to shake a little bit. Aang made a few steps towards the bushes but I caught his shoulder.

"Aang! Don't!", I whispered. What if it was the Firenation? Zuko and his friends?

Suddenly something white burst out of the bushes, brushed it's face and looked around with big green eyes. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh look, a Lemur!", Aang shouted and ran towards it. The Lemur wasn't very pleased about that and hopped away and Aang, who had jumped into the air to catch the little animal, landed on his face on the ground. With a gust of air he pushed himself back up and continued his hunt.

"A Lemur?" I couldn't believe it.

"Maybe he broke out from a zoo?", said Haru. I shook my head.

"No, the last zoo closed years ago and was changed into a training camp for the firenation."

"A Circus?"

"Maybe..." I shrugged and watched Aang who still ran after the Lemur and finally caught it. No sooner in Aangs arms when the Lemur climbed up and sat down on the young Airbenders shoulder and pulled his ear in a playful way.

"Look! Isn't it great?!", shouted Aang happily. Well.. it was a Lemur.

"Aang you have to make a wanted poster. Maybe it escaped from a circus or something", I said, but Aang shook his head.

"When it really escaped it had a reason and sure doesn't want to go back there." He smiled at the Lemur which answered in his weird language and searched through his new masters clothes for food. "I will keep it and call it Momo!"

Toph rolled her eyes and Haru raised one eyebrow.

"We should go" he said suddenly and Toph nodded. With one movement of her hands the skatepark fell down on the ground and the clearing looked like nothing had happened.

"Then let's go a bit together", said Aang and the Earthbenders nodded. While we went Momo looked back and stared to the tree which stood next to the bushes from which he had come.

"I don't think that Appa will like Momo much", I let known my last doubts.

The voices of the teenagers faded away. They must have passed the chain bridge already.

The coast was clear.

A shadow jumped down from the big tree next to the bushes the Lemur had come out. With a thud the person landed on the ground in a kneeling position, slowly raising up. It was a slim, big boy with shrubby brown hair, which stuck out from his head wildly. Under curved eyebrows sat two small, intelligent eyes with which he had followed every move on the clearing before. Four benders. A crooked smile appeared on his lips between which a blade of grass sat.

Appa jumped Momo like an old friend. They romped around and Momo patted Appas head in a human way and ruffled him behind his ear.

"See? They like eachother!", Aang beamed and I had the feeling this Lemur conspired against me. Still I decided to enjoy my time with Aang and to stop worrying about this Lemur. I sat down in the cosy armchair and fed Appa and Momo in turn with cookies while Aang was in the kitchen and appeared a few moments later with two cups of tea and a tasty looking cake. He put everything on the small table and Appa and Momo get a piece as well.

"Did you know that Lemurs apply to be intelligent mediators between this world and the otherworld, the spiritworld?", Aang asked suddenly and I shook my head. I glanced over to the statue of Gyatso and understood why Aang had been so amazed by this Lemur.

"I understand", I said, smiling and Aang nodded and patted Momo's head.

We talked about this and that and ate the cake and drank the tea and after that Aang brought me home and we hugged very long, smiling shyly at eachother after it and said good night and parted.

Aang sighed deeply and inhaled the cool air. Again a wonderful day with Katara had passed... and again he had tried to kiss her... and again something interfered it.

"Sometimes I wonder if destiny doesn't want me to kiss her...", he sighed and kicked a stone. So he walked home and after he cleaned up a bit he went to bed.

It was dark in the temple and the only sounds were the breathing of it's owner and the soft barking Appa's in his sleep. A dark, flexible figure sneaked up to the sleeping Aang and hopped next to him on the pillow. It was Momo. His big green eyes glimmed in the soft light a single lantern in front of the temple provided. The Lemur reached out and gently put it's paw on Aangs temple. Then the Lemur closed it's eyes and suddenly Aangs eyes began to glow and the silver arrows appeared on his skin. The eyes of the Lemur seemed to glow as well.

_Aang sat up and looked around._

_This was definitely not the temple. He rubbed his eyes and frowned. Still he seemed to recognise this place._

_"Of course! The spiritworld!", he shouted._

_"Exactly Aang!", a warm and well known voice sounded. Aang jumped up and turned around._

_"Gyatso!", he whispered when seeing his foster-father. The monk nodded, smiling._

_"I am very proud of you, Aang. You mastered the element of water in a large part already. Still you have much to learn... And your teacher is still at the doorstep of her powers herself. But soon you will find a master who can help you. But your task won't be fulfilled yet. You also have to master the element of earth and fire before you can fight in the last battle."_

_"The.. last battle?"_

_"The Avatar isn't only the connector between the worlds, he is also the bringer of peace. You were born because the world is in a state of grievance. The Firenation Company reigns and terrorises the people. They searched the other benders, took them with them and did horrible things to them. They didn't kill them. Not yet, but you have to find them before they can be killed! Aang, find them and lead them! The benders have to form a plot against the firelord, then you can conquer him and this land and the whole world can live in better times._

_But first you have to learn how to bend the elements Aang. And you don't have much time because the flames of the firenation are already starting to reach out for the other countries of the world. Firelord Ozai won't rest until the whole world will bow in front of him. And you have to stop him Aang!"_

_Aang gulped. He had to sit down and breath in an out for a few times. He knew that he had an important role being the Avatar, but still the heaviness of his burden seemed to press him down for the moment._

_Gyatso stepped next to him and laid the hand on his shoulder._

_"It's so much", Aang whispered. Gyatso nodded and patted his pupil gently._

_"But you aren't alone, Aang. Together you will have a chance! You just can't waste time Aang. I don't know what makes them hesitate but the haven't killed the other benders yet!" Aang nodded. That meant... maybe Katara's mother was still alive!_

_The spiritworld seemed to fade around Aang._

_"We believe in you Aang!", said Gyatso and smiled._

Again Aang sat up in his bed, breathing hard. This time he was in his bed in the temple. Next to him sat Momo and looked at him. Aang understood and patted the Lemur. As he jumped away and sat down on Gyatso's statue and looked at Aang, he knew that he couldn't be wrong. Gyatso was really with him again. Maybe in an other form but still ready to help him, no matter what. And there was still Katara...

He was in fact not alone.

With this in mind he went back to sleep peacefully.

--

Next to all the positive things connected to holidays there is still some nasty, negative fact...: Holidays always end way too quick.

The weeks had passed way too quick and there had been so many moments I wished they would last for a bit longer. Like the visit in the swimming bath, the picnic in the park, our training lessons in waterbending and every single second I had with Aang, in which I had felt his warmth and smelled his scent.

It had been memorable holidays.

But as I said already... way too quick they had been over.

The first day of school started way too early and I left my bed just very unhappy. Just the thought to see Aang again gave me superhuman powers so I could get dressed and after the third try get my limp arm to brush my hair. I walked into the kitchen like a zombie where Gran Gran had prepared the breakfast my brother ate like a horse already. I just shook my head. After Sokka had choked a few times, had gotten a blue face and gagged like a maniac he jumped up, grabbed his back and went away whistling. Gran Gran and I frowned and went to the window to check on him, just to see Suki waiting in front of the housing and Sokka's strange behaviour suddenly made sense. As they kissed to greet eachother I always choked on my waffle. Gran Gran patted gently my back but my appetite was gone.

Seeing your brother slobbering around in the face of a girl against seven thirty in the morning caused you an upset stomach in no time.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Aang was there to pick me up. We greeted eachother with a smile (of course here would a kiss have been appropriate) and then we made our way to the building of horror.. school.

On the schoolyard were already some other overtired pupils. In the middle of the yard a hyper Meng jumped Aang and me and started to tell us in zero punctuation from her holidays, not leaving out that I've never called her.

"... And then we went into the cinema, then eating ice-cream and then eating something real, then he brought me home and KISSED me and then he went but the next day we went swimming and he called me five times – you didn't call me once Katara! – and then we kissed more than we actually swam because he actually isn't allowed to swim much because of his glasses and his big ears because the water could get in and then he will hear really badly for the next days – you must have heard badly as well in the holidays, Katara, or why didn't you call me?! – and then we went..."

I nodded at intervals and my head was spinning already before my first maths lesson in this year. What a beginning!

Like always we gathered in the assembly hall where headmaster Zhao hold a boring speech about the new teachers. After that the new timetables where given (amazing, the first two lessons on Monday were maths... Can someone please bury me?) and Zuko stepped on the stage to hold a long and very frightening speech.

"... and still benders run around freely! They're dangerous for us all! Do you know a bender and you were silent about him untill now, so you don't have to be afraid to be punished! We know that they often threaten you with their crazy powers, but don't be afraid! Come to me and tell me their name, we will remove this person!" I shot a fast glance over to Meng, who knew that I was a bender but she kissed her boyfriend and didn't seem to get much of Zukos speech. Good for me! Still I told myself to talk to her about it and to beg her not to tell Zuko what I was. I flinched as Zuko suddenly raised his voice. "...the Avatar! He is the most dangerous of all! In the avatarstate he can make the whole building collapse!" A whisper went through the rows. "We have reason to believe that the Avatar is in this city! In this school!", he said. I grabbed Aang's hand and he looked worriedly at me. I knew that I had to appear relaxed and normal, but I couldn't, I was too scared. "He has to be an Airbender! If you know an Airbender so tell me their name! We will take care of this person!", he promised. Oh yes.. I believed him that. "I wish you a successful year!", he ended his speech and waved and left the stage.

A really amazing beginning of the new year...

"Don't worry, Katara!", whispered Aang while we walked to our classroom. I sighed and looked at him.

"But Haru and Toph know that..."

"Do you really think they would tell Zuko? They are like us Katara..."

"No you are way more Aang! And maybe they think that if they blow your cover theirs won't be blown?"

"Don't worry." He smiled at me. "I trust both of them. And my insight into human nature never let me down."

I hoped he was right.

The first day seemed to last forever. The both maths lessons never seemed to end and the rest of the lessons weren't any better. In sport we had one of the new teachers. His name was Pakku, he was old and everyone was confused about a "grandfather as a physical education teacher", but he showed us pretty fast that he wasn't old and rusty at all, but flexible and fast.

After the lesson, which had been the last for today, he asked me to stay because he wanted to talk to me. I've told Aang and he promised me to wait on the schoolyard for me. Sokka ran over to the Dojo to drool all over his girlfriend...

I turned to Mr. Pakku who put the basketballs into the locker with which he had tortured us today. I coughed a little after a while and he turned and looked at me as if I would have disturbed him at something very important.

"Well, you wanted to talk to me?", I asked and raised my eyebrows.

--

Aang leaned against the wall on the schoolyard and watched the pupils leaving. It had been the last hour for everyone, no one was left in the school building. The few pupils which were still here were in the club buildings on the back of the school. According to that it was soon very quiet and deserted. Aang whistled a tune and thought about jumping on the wall and to settle down up there. With his powers the 2 meter high wall sure wasn't a problem for him. In this moment a shadow fell on him and he turned. In front of him stood 5 broad guys which were way bigger than him. Zuko stood in the middle of them. Aang gulped but looked directly in the cold golden eyes of the boy.

"Uhm.. hi?"

"Your name is Aang, right?", Zuko asked and Aang nodded. The boys came closer and pushed him against the wall. There was no escape. "I've heard that you are an Airbender. And not only that, I was told you are the Avatar!"

"Really? Wow, always there rumours.. You know the stuff, Tina has a crush on Tom, Alex cheated with Susan on Zoe... Aang is the Avatar... just balderdash." Aang grinned nervously.

"Well, my source is very reliable", answered Zuko. "He saw your powers with his own eyes... and felt them on his own body.."

"Jet..", whispered Aang.

"Exactly, that was his name."

"Was?" Aang stared at Zuko. Zuko ignored the question.

"Well because you named him, it seems to be true what he told me. I take this as a confession. - Guys?", he spoke to the 4 musclebound guys, who had formed a circle around Aang. Aang raised his hands and a wind started to blow, whipping up the sand in the air. "He IS the Avatar!", shouted Zuko and his henchmen grinned while they reached out for Aang.

Aang didn't have enough room to attack them. He tried to create a gust of air and to attack them. It worked! At least one of Zuko's henchmen was catapulted away and Aang wanted to seize upon this gap in the row of the attackers, but a strong arm landed in his face and he was pushed backwards and the back of his head hit the wall hard and he slid down and left a trail of blood on the cold stone. Zuko smiled satisfied.

Finally he had caught the Avatar!

Teacher Pakku had talked about the different school clubs for minutes now. I checked my watch with a fast glance. Finally he stopped talking and cleared his throat.

I think you would do very well in the swim club. You seem to be very interested into the water sports." I started to sweat. Have I become sensitive after Zuko's speech or hinted Mr Pakku just that I was a waterbender?!

"I just remember that I have an important appointment I can't miss!", I shouted. "Thank you for the offer, but at the moment I can't afford the time for a club. I have a chlorine allergy anyway. I.. erm.. have to go!" I ran away and on the schoolyard. I've tried to calm my breathing before I took a look around.

Where was Aang?

"Aang?!", I cried and ran over the yard. Close to the wall I noticed something light lying in the sand. When I came closer I recognised Aang's cap. A queasy feeling took over me and I stepped closer. It was in fact Aang's cap.. but there was more. Some red liquid. It smelled strongly like iron.

"Blood?" I took Aang's cap in my hands. The one side was full with blood.

I had to kneel down. My heart stopped beating, the world stopped turning.

I started to shake and it wasn't because of the cold wind which suddenly rose up. I glanced up watching the clouds drifting away, still the sun couldn't warm my face. Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt cold, so ice-cold. Fog was building up in front of my mouth with every breath I let out, my tears froze on my cheeks.

They had taken Aang away from me. I know I've failed to shield him from the world and all the bad things. But I cared so much for him, felt so much for him, it was aching.

Still tears were running over my cheeks and froze, my skin was blue, so very cold have I become. Even my blood seemed to freeze.

Aang had been caught by the Firenation. They had won. And I had lost. Lost the most important thing in the world to me: Aang.

I never have felt this empty.

I the pale light of the sun a dark shadow was shown on the roof of the school building. A person kneeled there, ready to jump down and a crooked smile lay on their face. The person had watched everything. Slowly he raised and his bushy hair was waving in the wind.

It was the boy who was once called Jet.

(tbc)


End file.
